


Ambrose Noir

by NerdyAdjacent



Series: Ambrose Noir [1]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Demons, Extremely Dubious Consent, Film Noir, Implied Dean/Hunter, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Rape, Sensitive themes, Sex, Slow Burn, Vampires, Violence, ambrollins - Freeform, first person POV, forced bondage, future m/m, implied previous relationship hunter/seth, non con elements, supernatural themes, warewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAdjacent/pseuds/NerdyAdjacent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't matter how many times I stared at the piece of paper - funnily enough a receipt for conditioner and hair cream - it didn't change the fact that I didn't want to call the number scrawled in Romans messy script. </p><p>I only ever dealt in the Abnormal, the supernatural, the strange. </p><p>What could this Seth Rollins possibly need of me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, people started saying hi to Frank (a later character), so I thought he needed a bigger platform to interact. Yes, Frank now has a tumblr. Go follow him @frank-the-inner-demon.

Nights are dark in this city, darker than most. I know what you're going to say, “But Dean, aren't all nights dark?”

My answer to that is a resounding, fuck you! Of course nights are dark, I'm not stupid! I'm trying to be deep here. Bear with me. It'll get better, I promise.

As I was saying, the difference here is that when I'm around, the darkness bites...hard. It sinks its teeth in, rips at your flesh, and shakes you around a bit just to make sure you're paying attention. You know, a typical Saturday night at the The Powerhouse Bar (it's a stupid name, I hate it). Anyway, I liked the darkness fighting back, because it meant, at least for now, I was alive.

Unlike the patrons of this hole in the wall dump Roman Reigns owned. Every time I walk in, I feel my body shiver; sometimes from the beings staring at me, sometimes from the mystery meat specials he had scrawled on the chalkboard. Who ate that shit enough for it to be a weekly thing? Scratch that, it's the group of werewolves who hustled pool for a few bucks every Saturday. They always won, or they beat the shit out of you and took your money anyway. I still don't know why Roman lets them in. He says their good tippers. I don't buy it.

Speaking of Roman, the man hasn't stopped cleaning that glass in his hand since I walked in. He didn't look happy to see me, then again he never really did. He said that I made people nervous. I'd buy that as an excuse if there were any actual people here besides us. See, Romans bar had a very specific and exclusive clientele. He catered to the creatures that went bump in the night, the monster under the bed, the demon that hides in plain sight, the boogeyman (who, incidentally, makes a mean tequila sunrise). Yes, The Powerhouse Bar - have I mentioned I hate that name? - was a supernatural home away from home and I helped them solve their problems.

Call it a gift.

Roman sure as hell didn't.

We've been friends for years and he still has the audacity to look shocked when I walk in looking for a case. He even glared at me from behind that mane of black hair he refused to cut as I slid onto a stool next to a warlock who got up quickly, taking his pina colada with him. No matter, I tended to have that effect on people who weren't really people.

He finally put the glass down and placed his large hands on the bar in front of me. He would have been intimidating if I didn't know him so well, all muscles and broodiness. Even that tattoo that ran down his right arm was enough to make most normal men back down from the large Samoan. Good thing I wasn't a normal man, I was Dean Ambrose.

“What are you doing here, Ambrose?”

“It's adorable that you always seem shocked to see me.” I liked messing with him. He tended to roll his eyes so hard he could probably see his own brain. Kind of like now. “Can't a guy get a beer in this fine, upstanding establishment without - “

“If you don't finish that sentence, it's on the house.”

“Deal.”

Though he did so begrudgingly, he got me my usual and placed it in front of me with a huff. I took a sip and savored the lukewarm hoppiness of good old fashioned, cheap American beer for a moment. “This one was almost cold, Ro. You keep this up and I'll start to think you don't like me anymore.”

Again with the eye roll. I was two for two. “Dean, I got one nerve left and you're dry humping it. What do you want?”

He wanted to cut to the chase, fine. I would have kept prodding him, but I've been punched in the face by Roman Reigns before and he looked like he was very close to doing it again. “Business is a bit slow. I need some new clients.”

Eye roll number three. One more and I beat my own record. “You have got to stop coming here for this. These people don't like you.”

“That's ridiculous! People love me!”

That was generally true. Just not these people, mainly because they weren't human...at the minimum, not anymore.

“Dean, just last week you were jumped in the parking lot because some jealous husband didn't like the looks of the pictures you took of his wife.”

“It was not my fault they were blurry, she was a poltergeist. They are very floaty.”

“Yeah, I'd accept that answer if it was the first time something like that happened.”

“C’mon Ro. Help me out.”

Eye roll number four. Score. He did breathe an annoyed sigh, but reached under the bar anyway and slapped a piece of paper down in front of me with a name and phone number. “That guy came in looking for you a few days ago.”

“Seth Rollins. You know him.”

“He's a normal. That's all I know.”

“A normal? You know I don't take human cases.”

“Hey, you asked if I had anything. There it is. Call him or don't, just finish your beer before the wolves rope you into another game of pool.”


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't matter how many times I stared at the piece of paper - funnily enough a receipt for conditioner and hair cream - it didn't change the fact that I didn't want to call the number scrawled in Romans messy script. I needed something to do, cash was running low and rent was just about due. But a normal? I only ever dealt in the abnormal, the supernatural, the strange. What could this Seth Rollins possibly need of me?

I say I didn't want to call the number, that did not mean I didn't. He had answered on the third ring with a quick “hello?”

He sounded young. His voice was deep and a bit rough, with an accent I couldn't place, probably some Midwest state like Idaho or Iowa. It didn't matter. What mattered was how deep his pockets were. If I was going to take a case for a normal, I was definitely going to overcharge. Hey, maybe I could even pay that bar tab Roman had been bitching to me about.

At any rate, we set up a meeting at one of those chain coffeehouses with overpriced drinks with silly names. His choice, not mine. Gotta give the client some semblance of control, otherwise they start to think they had the upper hand.

I waited outside for a long time, wondering if it was even worth it. Someone of my expertise was better utilized elsewhere. Whatever he had to say, better be good.

I didn't know what to expect when I entered the building. The smell of coffee and the sounds of some overrated pop star assailed my senses. I hated these places. I was way more at home in a seedy bar where the possibility of getting into a fight was higher than the coffee prices.

The barista looked at me funny when I ordered an Irish coffee and asked if I meant ‘Irish cream flavored’ -whatever that meant. I thought they were going to throw me out when I said “No, coffee with a shot of Jameson.”

That fact that it was nine in the morning shouldn't matter. Whatever, I just ordered a black coffee and damn near caused a scene when they asked for $3.

The place was packed, no free tables anywhere and several people who could have easily been this Seth Rollins. This was a place for young hipsters to sit all day and pretend they're ‘writers’ and if he looked anything like he sounded, he would fit right in. Dammit.

“Excuse me? Are you Dean Ambrose?”

I turned to the table where the familiar voice came from and was looking down at the surprisingly nervous face of who could only be Seth Rollins. He was handsomer than I thought he'd be, all tan skin and dark eyes. Though that stupid blonde streak in his longer hair and subsequent man bun would have marred any other man's features, he made it work.

He stood and held out his hand to shake mine. I didn't take it . “Sorry, I only shake when deals are being made.”

He dropped his hand, defeated, and gestured for me to sit. I did so, but made a show of how inconvenienced I was. I’d let the man sweat a bit. He sat down across from me and gently shuffled his coffee cup on the table. He was obviously nervous. Something scared him enough for him to consult me. Me of all people.

But patience was not one of my virtues. “Mr. Rollins -”

“Seth.” He corrected me.

I don't like to be corrected but I would let that one slide. “Ok, Seth, you left your contact information for me at the Powerhouse. Obviously you want to chat. Maybe you should tell me why someone like you is looking for someone like me.”

He continued to play with his coffee cup, this time shredding the cardboard sleeve slowly between his long fingers. “Yeah, someone like you. It's hard for me to say out loud because stuff like this doesn't happen to normal people. I mean, vampires shouldn't exist, right?”

“Vampires?” I stood, immediately ready to leave. I didn't mess with vampires. They were all power and money and danger. Stuff that could easily get someone killed. Someone like me. I wasn't in the business of dying. I was already on the bad side of the vampires.

But he grabbed my arm and there was something in the pleading look in those puppy dog eyes that stopped me. “Please, don't go.”

“Do you understand how dangerous vampires are?” I said and pulled my arm free. “No one messes with them unless they have a death wish.”

“I know that now.”

“What could you possibly have done that would mean you need me?”

“It was an accident.” He said.

I scoffed at that. An accident? How does someone accidentally end up on the wrong side of a vampire? It wasn't something you did.

“I got lost. I asked for directions. Next thing I knew, I was...well, look.” He pulled down his collar to reveal two puncture marks, a vampire love bite. It was a symbol of ownership. “At first I liked it, the attention, then things got dangerous and I tried to leave him. He didn't like that.”

“He?”

“Hunter Helmsley.”

“Dammit.” Hunter Helmsley was a son of a bitch on a good day. He also owned the most affluent vampire bar in the city. The bastard used it to trick unsuspecting normals inside with the promise of eternal life. Fucker knows that wasn't how it worked and most of them died as a result of his twisted game. They were like toys to be thrown away and It wasn't unusual to see missing persons posters around town. Helmsley also had a thing for young men. He played with them for a while, but once they outlived their usefulness, they didn't live anymore. This Seth was just one in a long line. “I don't mess with vampires, I'm sorry.”

It was as if I just sealed his death warrant. He was deflated and suddenly terrified and something in me felt for the man. I hated when that happened. It meant I was about to do something I would probably regret. He needed help and I was the only one he could turn to. I'm still unsure if that was a wise decision on his part.

I surprised myself by sitting back down. His big brown eyes lifted and he looked at me with a mix of hope and confusion. I don't know why I did what I did next, maybe it was that pesky conscience I just couldn't get rid of no matter how hard I tried. Plus, he just looked so pathetic with his puppy dog eyes pleading for help. “Ok, fine. I'll help you.”

A smile creeped across his face and he was on his feet with his arm around my neck in a flash. “Oh my god! Thank you!”

It was nice to be hugged for all of about two seconds. I pushed him off and readjusted my leather jacket. “Rule number one, no hugging.”

“Sorry.”


	3. Chapter 3

I could have kicked myself. Why did I agree to help this Seth Rollins? Why? Vampires? Vampires?! Ugh! Even banging my head on the steering wheel in my shitty car, in the parking lot of the shitty coffee shop, in this shitty city, didn't help.

This wasn't going to end well - probably for me - and somewhere in the back of my mind, somewhere behind the hockey stats and porn, I knew that. But there were a lot of zeroes on the check the poor kid handed me. Daddy must be rich or something. Didn't matter as long as it cleared. That didn't make me feel any less dirty.

I wondered just how to go about this. I mean, I probably should have asked him exactly what he wanted me to do before I agreed to anything. Fucking stupid, Ambrose! One pair of sad, puppy dog eyes and…

No! That wasn't the reason!

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

A tap on the glass made me jump and I cursed myself. And there they were, those fucking puppy dog eyes staring at me quizzically. I sighed, annoyed, and rolled the window down. “What?”

“Look, I don't want to just sit back while you take my money.”

Smart. Dammit!

“I can assure you, I'm not going to ‘just take your money’. I'm a goddamn professional.”

He cocked an eyebrow at me. Bastard. He knew. “Yeah, the banging your head on the steering wheel really shows that. I want to help.”

I couldn't hold back the laugh. It's something I do when someone says something utterly ridiculous and stupid. He wanted to help. Help? Isn't he the one who got himself into this shitstorm of a mess? Isn't he the one who came to me and damn near begged for my assistance? Isn't he the one who thought it would be a good idea to be a vampires plaything? But he wasn't laughing. No, he just stared at me and waited for me to stop laughing at him. That took a few minutes.

“Seth, I don't think you understand the circles I run in.” I said to him, trying to throw him off this apparent run of suicidal tendencies. “What you are asking is dangerous and you're frankly unsuited for it. Go finish your double expressed, half-caf, sugary explosion drink and leave this to me. Okay, pretty boy?”

Pretty boy? Why did I just call him pretty boy? By the looks of it, he was as shocked by the nickname as I was. But it was too late to take it back so I simply stared at him in my best brooding resoluteness. He didn't fall for a single second of it. And I caved. Damn his puppy dog eyes! Damn them to hell! “Get in the fucking car.”

A smile again painted his face and I got a glimpse of a small gap between his two front teeth. I wondered absently if this man had any comprehension as to what he had gotten himself into. I figured out very quickly it was an overwhelming ‘fuck no!’ when he scrambled to the passenger seat, pushed aside a few empty food wrappers and soda cans, and slid inside the car. “You won't regret this!”

That was very unlikely.

I needed to calm my nerves. I had one pack of cigarettes left and popped one between my lips before lighting it and taking a drag from the glorious cancer stick. He watched me with rapt interest and just the right amount of disgust. “Those things will kill you, yah know?”

I smirked as I took another drag and blew the smoke out the open window. “Trust me, whatever kills me won't be these bad boys.”

I kicked over the engine and shifted into gear. I knew the first stop we were going to make. Roman was going to kill me.

\---

“What are we doing here?” Seth asked me and I almost find his naivete adorable. Almost.

“Hey, you want Hunter to leave you alone?” I asked and he nodded. “Then you gotta break a few eggs to make a fucked up omelette.”

“But this is the Powerhouse.”

God I hated that name. And I hated that he had to point out to me what I obviously already knew. “I know where we are. This is the best place to find the eggs. Well, the chicken that lays them…”

He was looking at me like I had ten heads, so I gave him my best scowl and climbed out of the car. “This metaphor is stupid. You and I have to have a talk about what it is you are looking for me to do. And we need to do it away from the Normals, pretty boy.”

Again with the pretty boy thing. If it didn't seem to fit him so well, I'd stop. But he was looking at me funny again and I wasn't sure if it was in reference to the pet name I'd given him or something else. “Normals?”

Again, it'd be adorable if I had any inkling to care. “Yeah, Normals. Not in the abnormal crowd. Human. You're a Normal.”

He swallowed hard, I could see his Adam's apple jumping with the question he wanted to ask me. “S-so there's more than just vampires?”

I laughed again. “You really are a Normal. Anything that ever scared you in the middle of the night, probably congregates here.” Then I thought a moment. “Don't talk to the werewolves. They like to mess with people like you.”

He followed me into the bar, hanging close to my arm like I would protect him from the things he was about to encounter. He really had no idea who he was messing with. Roman spotted us and his eyes rolled as he served some green martini drink to a witch. She got up and disappeared into the crowd of beings. The bar was hopping tonight. I slid onto a stool next to a friend, if you could call him that. A demon possessed factory worker who came here to relax and drink his German beer.

“Hey frank.” I said to him and he grinned at me before screeching some unknown language and twisting his head around 360 degrees.

“Hey Dean!” He answered, two voices talking at once. It's unnerving at first, One spectral and inhuman, the other a pleasant human tone. Then you get to know him and you realize the demon has a fondness for soap operas and RomComs. “How's things?”

“Oh, you know…” I said. “Little of this, little of that.”

Again he screeched and started singing some tune in a child's voice before speaking again, hooking his thumb at Seth. “Who's the normal?”

I looked back, curious to the man's reaction. Maybe some part of me hoped he'd run screaming for the door, part of me had faith he could handle this. In truth, it was a little bit of both. His face was horrified and twisted into a grimace. He was unsure what to make of frank, but most people are. “This is a friend of mine.”

“A friend!?” Frank screeched, twisting off the stool into a misshapen back bend type maneuver. “You have friends?”

I tilted my head upside down so I could look him in his cloudy eyes. “I have friends, Frank!”

“Not from where I'm standing.”

I rolled my eyes at him. Sometimes the demon could be an asshole. “You aren't even standing, buddy.”

“Whatever, man.” He spoke and pushed me aside only to crab walk to Seth and hold out a twisted hand to him. “Names Frank.”

To my utter surprise, Seth took his offered appendage and shook it once. “Seth.”

“Seth huh?” Frank asked, wailed, and levitated for a few moments before settling back down. “Hey, you ever see Failure to Launch? Great movie. Matthew McConaughey’s best performance. There was this one scene -”

“Ok, Frank. That's enough.” Roman said as he walked over to us. Frank shrieked and flailed his arms a bit, but took his drink and floated to the other side of the bar. Once he was gone, the big Samoan looked me square in the eye and I knew he wasn't happy. “Dean, what did I tell you?”

“Relax, Ro.” I replied. A cocky grin and a knowing smile usually won most people over. Not Roman Reigns. His face was stone still. He was wise to my tricks. I'd have to learn some new ones. “I'm not looking for clients right now. I came to talk to Seth here in private.”

“Dean, the bar is fucking packed.” He sighed. “Where in your head do you think this is private?”

“Like I don't know you have that secret booth in the back.”

He dropped his voice to a low whisper as if I had just given away government secrets. “You know that's for VIP’s!”

“When's the last time you had a VIP even walk past the front door, let alone need to use the booth?”

He thought about it far longer than he should have. “Fine! You have ten minutes then I'm telling Frank you got the new Julia Roberts movie on BluRay.”

"You bastard."

He looked at me more sternly, as if it would drive home the point. Sometimes I think he forgets who he's talking to. “Ten minutes.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Roman likes to think of his little shithole as a legitimate business. I find this extremely laughable being as I know the man and he'd sell this place in a heartbeat if he could. I remember when he bought it with grand aspirations of making it a five star establishment. He sunk all his savings into buying an old speakeasy in a back alley in the then upscale part of town. Then things went downhill from there. The money started moving out, the clientele became decidedly weirder, and he couldn't get out from under it. He hadn't smiled since and I think he holds me partially responsible. I don't really blame him either.

I can't say in good conscious that the change had nothing to do with my particular set of skills. I tended to attract the Abnormals, always have. I just happened to turn it into a legitimate - well, a business. They liked the place so much, they started telling their Abnormal friends, and the rest is history. I don't think Roman ever forgave me for that, but it keeps his head above crippling debt.

The back booth is located behind the kitchen where Jimmy and Jey Uso cook the food, if you could call it that. They were Romans cousins and surprisingly didn't mind catering to the weird, true, and freaky.

“Jimmy. Jey.” I said with a nod to the identical twins as I passed them working on cooking something in a big cast iron pot. I didn't want to know what it was, but it was definitely fighting back. Jey was using his body weight to hold the pot lid down while Jimmy stood over him with a heavy iron ladle, poised and ready to strike.

They both looked up at me, but were busy trying to control the creature that obviously didn't want to be lunch. “Hey Dean.” They responded in unison.

I didn't realize Seth had stopped to watch them in alarm until I turned to speak to him and he was several steps behind me. He was a curious little fellow, wasn't he? But I wasn't getting stuck talking to Frank about Julia Roberts. It always came back to Pretty Woman and I just couldn't have that conversation again without being heavily inebriated. Heavily. Inebriated. I took him by the arm just as Jey opened the lid and Jimmy swung down with the ladle. I didn't see if they hit it or not.

“But...he...pot…” Seth was stammering and I was beginning to think the kid wasn't ready for this type of Abnormal exposure. But I was a sink-or-swim sort of guy. He'd get used to it. “What was that!?”

I grinned, more to myself, because shit if I knew. “Sometimes it's better not to ask, pretty boy. My advice to you is to stick to alcohol while you're here. I've seen the food fight back.”

We passed through the kitchen and I stopped at a simple brick wall. He looked at me with a questioning expression I'd grown somewhat fond of over the last few minutes. But I knew what he was going to ask, so I headed him off at the pass. “This place used to be an illegal speakeasy in the 20’s. There's lots of little hiding places for private conversations. I guess mobsters didn't like their drinking and whoring interrupted with silly police raids and whatnot. Men after my own heart.”

I pulled the loose brick free and shoved my hand in the opening. It was gross in there, full of what I prayed were cobwebs, but I found the lever and pulled. There was an unlatching sound and I was easily able to pull the wall open to reveal a very lavish private room.

Roman kept it as original as possible, to keep the ambiance. Red velvet curtains with gold rope tassels hung in the windowless brick walls, the floor was covered in a cheap oriental rug that had definitely seen better days, there was an old fashioned radio positioned in the corner with one of those knock off Tiffany lamps perched on top, and the whole room was tied together with a red leather and mahogany booth. The whole room smelled like old wood and incense - which I found unnerving because I know Reigns has brought dates back here. Ew.

It was all laughably tacky if you asked me. But, it suited my purpose.

I motioned for Seth to go first and, though he hesitated, he entered without a word and slid into the booth while I reclosed the door.

“So, Seth, tell me about Helmsley. Spare no detail.” I instructed after I slid in opposite him.

Again he was fiddling with his hands. It was getting on my nerves and it took everything I had not to reach out and slap them. But, I let him talk. “Like I told you, I liked all the attention at first. I really did. It was dangerous, which was a huge turn on for me, but I didn't realize how dangerous until I overheard him talking to one of his men. We had just had a great night in bed…”

“Ok, spare those details.”

He looked down at his hands again and cleared his throat. He was definitely nervous to keep going. “I was lying there in bed when I really needed to piss. The bathroom is right next to his office, so I had planned on surprising him with a -”

“What did I say about details!?”

“At any rate, they were talking about going public. Vampires were all the rage now and they could capitalize.”

I cocked an eyebrow at him, “capitalize?”

“Take over.” He answered. “Humans would be lining up to be bitten.”

I sat back in the booth and ran my hand through my hair. He didn't have to explain to me what that meant. They could conceivably turn mankind into cattle to be fed on at the whim on that vampiric masters. I had no plan on being some vampires breakfast, lunch, dinner, or midnight snack.

Fuck.

If what he was telling me was true, humans wouldn't be the only ones in danger. Vampires believed themselves -arrogantly, I might add- to be the top of the food chain, the alpha predator. In all honesty, they were probably correct. But the Abnormals had kept them in the shadows of myth. But, a vampire with an agenda could easily wipe out all Abnormals in the city, including those just trying to get by.

Whether he realized it or not, Seth Rollins just hired me to take the vampires head on.

God. Fucking. Dammit.

There were not enough zeros at the end of that check. Not by a long shot.

I tried to keep my face as indiscernible as I could, but based on the way he was looking at me, I was failing miserably. “So, uh, what is it you want me to do?”

“I don't know.” He answered with a shrug I found unbelievably annoying. “Stop him.”

Yeah, I laughed at him again. “Stop him? Stop him!?”

A knock on the brick drew my attention and Romans rumbling voice could be heard through the doorway. “Ten minutes are up. Frank has a question for you about the inherent plot holes in Runaway Bride.”

Fuck!

“You don't speak about this to anyone but me, conprendè.” I instructed with a point to his chest. He was nodding at me when I slipped out of the booth and opened the door.

Roman stood there with his hands on his hips giving me his best you-done-messed-up-now-fool look. I got that pretty often from him, actually. “Hey buddy!”

“Don't ‘hey buddy’ me, Ambrose. I told you ten minutes.” Then he leaned down so only he and I could hear what he said next. “I got a girl coming. Maybe in more that one way, if you know what I mean.”

I scrunched up my face at him. Of course I knew what he meant, I wasn't stupid. He could be so uncouth. I guess that's why we were at least sort of friends. I didn't care what he did on his private time...but at work? People like me use this booth. “Ew. Whatever, man. We're done.”

Seth shuffled behind me as I lead the way back into the bar with a whole new set of problems on my hands. Fucking vamps.

“Dean!” Frank screeched at me from across the bar and walked backwards toward me with the only thing facing me being his head. “Roman told me you wanted to talk about Julia Roberts!”

“Not now, Frank.” I replied, trying desperately to get away from his demon ass before I got stuck discussing anything related to America's Sweetheart, Julia Roberts.

But I wouldn't get a chance to say anymore. I turned to Seth to vaguely threaten him into keeping quiet, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking past me to the door. Turning to see what was so captivating, I jumped slightly at the sight of two well dressed individuals. They both had short, cropped hair, muscles that were barely contained in the ludicrously expensive suits they were wearing, and sunglasses to obscure their eyes. Vampires.

Vampires I had tangled with in the past. Dave Batista and Randy Orton. Ones that wouldn't hesitate to rip my throat out on principle alone. Yeah, they didn't like me...which was fair.

The bar seemed to quiet as all eyes turned to them. Even the werewolves in the corner playing pool stopped to watch them and snarl. Vamps and weres did not get along. I pushed Seth back towards the wolves and out of sight as much as possible. The pack leader, an irishman named Sheamus, looked at me as if I had just stepped on sacred ground with shit stained shoes. “What the fuck, Ambrose!”

“I will give you $50 bucks to watch him.” I said.

“$100 and you got a deal.”

I shook my head at him, they drove a hard bargain. “$100? Really? That's a bit steep…$75.”

“Deal.” He said and sniffed Seth unnervingly. He'd be fine. I hoped.

The vamps had stepped up the the bar as I slipped into the kitchen where I could see and hear them without, hopefully, being noticed. However, Roman noticed. He stepped up behind me and peered out the service window.

“Did you bring Vampires here?” He asked none too gently, grabbing a hold of my jacket.

“No! At least not on purpose!” I answered. “And why is it, whenever something bad happens, it's my fault?”

He rolled his eyes at me and, for once they were founded. But he ignored my question because it was probably true anyway. “Then what the hell do they want?”

I patted him on the shoulder in a you-got-this gesture. “Why don't you go ask’em?”

He growled at me, an unnerving sound for sure. “I think we should both go ask’em!”

He didn't give me a chance to respond before pulling me by the shirt behind him and out of the kitchen and into the open. Both vamps spotted me and, to their credit, didn't make a move to eviscerate me. I'd say score one Ambrose.

“Can I help you two?” Reigns asked them as if they weren't beings that could destroy everyone in this bar. In fact, he managed to sound downright annoyed.

“We're looking for someone.” The bigger one, Batista, asked with an unreadable face. “A Seth Rollins.”

“Never heard of’em.”

The other, Randy, looked me square in the eye. Or at least I thought he did. He still had sunglasses on. “Your friend has.”

I feigned thinking. They hated that and I couldn't help but piss off the glorified mosquitos. It's a problem, really. “Seth Rollins? Seth Rollins? Nope, doesn't ring a bell.”

Randy stepped closer. Surprisingly, Roman did too. Gotta give it to the big dog, he wasn't afraid to get in a fight when the time called for it. But, if randy noticed, he made no indication that he cared. “Ambrose, you little piss-ant. We saw you leave the coffee shop with him. Just turn him over and we’ll be on our way. For now.”

Before I could answer, Roman stepped between us. “He may be a little piss-ant-”

I took offense to that, despite it being true. “Hey!”

“- but in my bar, Everyone is protected except you two.”

Randy and Batista laughed. “Need your big Samoan bodyguard to protect you, Dean?”

I shrugged, “I don't need him, but it helps.”

They stared both of us down for a long, uncomfortable moment. I could feel the rest of the Abnormals congregating closer, ready to pounce on the vamps if they had to. It's good to know that, even if they don't like me, they at least hated the vampires more.

Batista put a hand on Randy's shoulder and they both backed down slightly. With a nod and a sneer, they headed for the door, but not before calling back a warning. “This isn't over, Ambrose.”

I couldn't help myself. “Fuck off, yah bloodsucking douchebags!”

It was a long few seconds before the bar went back to its normal bustle. However, Roman sucker punched me when he turned around. I hit the floor hard. Right in the goddamn jaw. I think he knocked a tooth loose. “Shit, Ro! What was that for? I thought I was protected!”

“Yeah, from everything but me!” He snapped at me. Oh, he was PISSED. “Vampires, Ambrose. Vampires!? You remember what happens the last time you messed with vampires!”

I pulled myself to my feet and stretched out my sore jaw. “Yeah, I fucking remember! I can't sleep at night thanks to those fanged bastards! But this is big, Ro. Really big.”

He stared at me in disbelief and I thought he might hit me again. “Take Rollins and leave.”

“Fine!” I yelled back and didn't give him the chance to say any more. I stalked over to the wolves and took Seth's arm.

Of course Sheamus stopped me. “You owe me $75 bucks, Ambrose!”

“Shove it up your ass, Sheamus!” I snapped. He'd get me back for that later, but I didn't care right now. There were bigger fish to fry.


	5. Chapter 5

“What happened between you and the Vampires?”

I turned away from the road to side eye him briefly. I didn't think he would have heard that, but he was a perceptive guy...apparently. I could kick Roman right in the junk for bringing that up, despite how hard I tried to forget. It was a dark and lonely time in my life, one only few knew about, and I had no intention of reliving that special hell with Seth Rollins.

So I didn't answer.

He breathed out a defeated sigh and slumped slightly in the passenger seat. I could see him out of the corner of my eye chewing on his bottom lip and I wondered absently what they might taste like.

Wait...what? Why was I thinking about what his lips tasted like? I've known the man for less than a day. Plus, I haven't thought about a man like that in a long time. I never considered myself gay or straight. If I liked you, I liked you, and I was always down for a bit of fun regardless of gender. But, it had been a while. A long while. Seth was just...well, a damn good looking man.

No.

He is a client.

Would it make me a prostitute if I slept with him? I mean, he is paying me…

Stop it, Dean! Concentrate on the case, not his puppy dog eyes.

“Where are we going anyway?” He asked me suddenly and I had to take a few seconds to recalibrate my brain to the task at hand. Damn him.

“My apartment.” I answered. A quick glance at him and I could see the quizzical expression on his face. It seemed to be permanently plastered there and it was starting to grow on me. But there was something else. Apprehension? Hesitation? Was he blushing? Yet, there was still an unspoken ‘why?’ in his eyes. “The vamps are looking for you and I can't in good conscience let them get their hands on you. Well, I mean, I could...but I won't. My assumption is that they are probably waiting for you wherever it is you live. It's not ideal, but Roman kicked us out…so there's that.”

“Don't they know where you live?”

“Maybe.” I answered. “But I have protections in place for just such an occasion.”

“Protections?”

I grinned at him again. Such a naive individual. “Yeah. A big fucking gun.”

He made an ‘oh’ sound and again I found myself thinking about his lips for a whole new reason.

Fuck.

My apartment was across town in what Roman called “the seedy projects”. I always figured that if you want to hide from someone -or something- the best place was to be somewhere they were scared to go. It suited my purposes, plus I was really only there to sleep (and I never did much of that anyway). The people weren't bad once you got to know them, despite the obvious reputation.

I parked my car and climbed out, but Seth hung back, staring out my windshield in obvious trepidation. I didn't really blame him, he was probably brought up in a suburban cookie-cutter home. I wasn't.

“C’mon, pretty boy. Let's go.”

I could see him sigh and muster his courage before climbing out of my car. I couldn't help but shake my head at him in annoyance. He hung close to me much like he did at the Powerhouse; I could feel the heat of him on my arm as we walked.

My apartment was on the top floor, but the elevator had been broken for as along as I lived here. I guess if I ever needed an excuse to stay in shape, this was definitely it. By floor ten, my floor, he seemed to back off a bit. I found myself slightly disappointed at losing the warmth of him, but brushed that thought off quickly. I had to or he would be my ruin.

I slid my keys from my pocket just as my neighbor opened his door and looked at me as if he didn't expect to see me standing there. Then he looked at Seth and his expression changed, “Ambrose. Got yourself a new toy, huh?”

I rolled my eyes at him and suddenly realized why Roman did that to me. Maybe I should cut him some slack from now on; he does have to deal with me after all. But then again, it was just so fun to watch him look into the back of his head. At any rate, my neighbor, a prostitute named Dolph, was a piece of work. And I don't mean that in a good way. He liked to think of himself as a star just waiting to be discovered, a show off, but he was closer to making porn than making legitimate movies. Which, based on the sounds coming through the walls at night, he was well on his way already. I got used to them after a while, but that made them no less annoying.

“Back off, Dolph.” Was my witty and charming response to his disgusting smirk. Now all I needed to do was stick my tongue out at him and my middle school comeback would be complete! I'm an idiot.

I knew it wouldn't work.

He sauntered up to us and walked right past me to look Seth up and down. The poor man must have been so incredibly uncomfortable. Hell, Dolph made me uncomfortable, which was not an easy feat.

“He's not your usual type, Ambrose.” The bleach blonde continued to my utter excitement. Note the sarcasm there. “He's far too...delicate.”

My eyes narrowed at him. I knew he was trying to get under my skin and doing a great job at it but-

I jumped when Seth pushed Dolph away from him suddenly and into the opposite wall. I sure as hell wasn't expecting that and neither was Dolph.

“I ain't delicate.” He growled at him.

But Dolph was smiling, obviously amused by this new turn of events. “Woah. No you are not. I take it back, he's right up your alley Deano!”

I was grinning by this point. Seth Rollins had currently jumped up a few spaces on the list of people I can tolerate. “Dolph, do yourself a favor, and fuck off.”

He scrunched up his face at me and looked me up and down as if I had just insulted a relative. Fucker was obviously trying to test that last nerve I had. He didn't press any further, but he did wink at Seth before he pushed off the wall and headed down the hallway, calling back to us “Whatever, I gotta go see a man about a dog anyway!”

“What an asshole.” Seth said as he watched Dolph disappear around a corner. “Is he always like that?”

I chuckled slightly and actually opened my door. “Nah, we must have caught him in a pleasant mood.”

Seth entered my apartment and stopped in his tracks. His face was unreadable, but if I had to guess I'd say it was somewhere between revulsion and awe. “You live here?”

“Well, sometimes.” I answered and took in my space with him. I didn't really have a couch, more like a set of cushions on a version of a couch frame that I broke when Roman and I got into an argument over a poker game. I found the rug in the trash, but it still seemed usable if you ignored the stain that may or may not be blood. I had a tv, but an abnormal I was dating named Summer punched a hole in it when she found out what I did for a living. Then there was the kitchen. The pans in the sink had been there for going on six months, the refrigerator was yellowing and stained from the dump where I found it, and the kitchen table (if you could call it that) was a yellow and orange plastic reject from a 70’s sitcom.

All in all, it was home.

“It's...uh...it's…”

I slapped him on the back in an effort to save him the trouble of trying to fake compliment my shithole apartment. “It's a dump, Seth. But it works. Make yourself comfortable.”

“Where?”

“I don't care.” I answered and opened my fridge to pull out two beers. “Here.”

He took the offered drink, but didn't open it. Whatever. I sure as hell was drinking. I sat on my couch and watched him as he walked around and looked at my things. It didn't bother me as much as I thought it would.

“How did you get into this business?” He asked me suddenly as he picked up an old playboy, inspected it, and put it down again. “I mean, I don't think they would advertise this on Monster.com.”

I thought about that for a moment, remembering back all those blurry, run together, years. “I was 21, training to be a city police officer, SWAT team if you can believe it.” I began, unsure why I was telling him this. “We were called to house for a hostage situation underway. They needed someone in there as soon as possible and I volunteered to go in through the upstairs window and try and get the jump on him while the others caused a distraction. What I found…”

I trailed off, remembering the sight of the blood, the smell of rotting body parts, the screams. It was in that moment I knew Normals were the real monsters. No one believed me when I was interviewed later about it, but I knew I had to help...do something.

“...well, the rest is history. I left the force a few days later and I've been doing this ever since.”

“Why?” He asked me. “Why - what did you call them - Abnormals?”

“That's enough dredging into my past, pretty boy.” I said suddenly and headed for my bedroom. “It's getting late. You can take the couch.”

I closed the door before he could say anymore. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Yeah, baby, right there!”

I cracked my eye open, not quite sure I had heard what I thought I heard, listening for it again through my sleep induced haze. I had, for the most part, only just fallen asleep and was well on my way to drooling into my pillow when the sound of banging and voices rocketed me right back to consciousness. When I don't hear it again after a few moments, I closed my eyes in hopes I was just hearing things.

“You're so fucking tight!”

“A little to the left...mmm, just like that.”

Nope, definitely heard it that time. Fucking Dolph was at it again. Sometimes I wondered how the man could walk straight with the amount of tail he brought home at night.

I groaned and rolled over onto my back. I would get absolutely no sleep with him going at it like that. Who has sex like that other than prostitutes and porn stars? I mean, really?

“Fucking, take it!”

“Oh, you're so good!”

Even putting my pillow over my face did nothing to drown out the voices. I had had it. I reached up, ready to pound on the wall as hard as Dolph was getting pounded, when my hand stilled and I looked down.

Fucking hell, I was hard as a rock. “Shit. When did that happen?”

I had to admit, all that thinking about Seth and his lips must have really done a number on me, and with Dolph's very vocal performance, things must have just...grown.

I sat back against the headboard and stared at the bulge in my boxers for a long moment, unsure if I should act on it or not. What would be the harm, really?

“Faster!”

I gingerly took a hold of my cock and gave it a quick tug, testing myself for some reason. It sent a jolt through me and I felt it twitch in my hand. I ran my thumb over the head, picking up some of the fluids beginning to bead there to make the process smoother. I could feel my breaths shallowing as I sped up.

“Shit, yes! Harder!”

I was rubbing in earnest now, my fist squeezing just right as I moved it up and down, and it wasn't Dolph and his nameless partner any more. Those voices had been replaced with Seth's and my own as I got lost in the fantasy.

_“Fuck, Dean!” He bit out before biting the pillow his face had been buried in. “Yes!”_

_I reached out and took a hold of his hair, pulling him up so I could kiss his mouth as my cock pressing deeper into him with every thrust of my hips. He tasted spicy, delicious, special._

_His arms reached up and held my neck as I moved inside him, rocking back and forth. He was holding me close as our bodies moved in sync with each other. I would press forward and he would press back, trying to guide me where he needed me. I was more than happy to oblige._

_“You're so warm.” I breathed into his ear and I could feel him smile. “So tight.”_

_He moaned and fell back down onto his hands as I continued to pump in and out. His every action a direct reaction to my own. Small grunts left my lips, barely contained signals that I was so close...so close._

_“Harder!” He whined, whimpering with pleasure as I hit that spot inside of him. “Please - fuck - harder!”_

_I obliged, slapping my hips against him quickly and roughly. The tension was pooling in my lower half, delicious and hot. But I needed him to come first. I reached my hand around and took a hold of his throbbing dick and began urging him to his release, tugging roughly and quickly._

_It didn't take to long for him to release into my hand with a sound that could have been a garbled version of my name. The feeling of his inner muscles fluttering around me was enough and one or two more thrusts and…_

I came hard into my hand, squeezing my eyes shut at the toe curling intensity of my own orgasm. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out; I bit so hard I tasted blood. Fuck.

My heart was hammering in my chest as I began to come down from the high, breaths heavy and ragged. Dear god, I was a fucking mess.

“Almost there! Yes, yes, YES!”

Well, Dolph was done too, so at least I didn't have to pound on the wall.

I pulled myself from the bed and quickly changed my boxers before heading to the bathroom. I turned on the tap and splashed cold water onto my face and ran my wet fingers through my hair. What had he done to me to make me think of him like this. It was so completely uncharacteristic of myself to be this way. He wasn't even that...no, that's a lie, he is that hot. But fuck.

Get it together Dean. Maybe that little rub-and-tug session got whatever out of my system and we could move on. There were bigger problems at hand here.

Problems like glorified mosquitos called vampires.

I didn't know what would happen when I came face to face with Helmsley again, but it wouldn't be good. Most definitely not for me.

Looking at myself in the mirror, my eyes fell on the small scar on my collarbone.

Two long faded puncture marks.

Not good for me at all.

 


	7. Chapter 7

...Coffee…

Did I smell coffee?

I lifted my head off my pillow and cracked one eye open, utterly confused. I do smell coffee, but I don't own a coffee maker. At least, not that I knew of. The kitchen was a disaster area that probably required hazmat suits, so I tended to avoid it unless I was up to date on my shots. So, in theory, I could own a coffee maker…

Curious now, I pulled myself from my bed and hobbled to the door only to pull it open and hiss at the bright light assailing my eyeballs. “Jesus H. Christ!”

“Morning!”

Once my eyes adjusted to the obscenely bright sunlight pouring in from my open shades, I saw him staring at me with a smile just as bright.

Great.

He was a morning person.

Figures.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

His smile fell ever so slightly and I suddenly felt sorry for snapping at him. But shit, I didn't even know my apartment could get this bright.

“I made coffee.” He answered, way too chipper for the ass crack of dawn. “Want some?”

“Where the fuck did you find coffee?” I damn near stumbled over to him, still fighting to adjust to the light, to get a better look at his apparent miraculous coffee machine that shouldn't exist. I pointed at his MacGuyvered contraption - a pot of hot water, paper towels rubberbanded around a mug with coffee sitting on top as he poured the liquid through. “And what the fuck is this science experiment?”

He looked at me with a crooked sort of smile and I felt a sudden jolt head directly to my lower stomach. God, not this again. “You're not a morning person, are you?”

“What was your first clue?”

His smile widened ever so slightly and I felt that jolt turn into a warm feeling settling in the center of my chest. Dammit. I liked the son of a bitch.

He handed me a mug and I stared at the dark liquid swirling in it like it might just jump up and bite me. It wouldn't be the first time, and probably not the last either. I made the mistake of ordering Romans Mai Tai on a dare once. It required 4 stitches. But this seemed...harmless. I took a sip and actually enjoyed the warm surge of caffeine as it lingered in my chest, nestled right next to that warm feeling Seth had put there with his stupid, crooked, smile.

“You didn't have any milk or anything.” He said to me as he prepared his own cup. “And frankly, you refrigerator should probably have a biohazard sign on it.”

I couldn't argue with him there.

“But, I couldn't find an open coffee house or anything so I --”

“You left the apartment?” I interrupted. That warm feeling was beginning to shift into aggravation.

He must have sensed this because his hand stilled on his own mug and he wasn't looking me in the eye anymore. “Just to hunt for some coffee. There's this convenience store a few blocks down with the rudest cashiers I have ever--”

I whacked him in the back of the head and his eyes were now glued to me in disbelief, as if I had just punched him in the throat. “Ow! What the hell?!”

My finger was in his face before I could stop it. “You have a shit ton of vamps after you and you went in search of coffee!?” I seethed. “What is wrong with you?”

He was glaring at me now, absently rubbing the back of his head, and there was that jolt was again. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep the moan in check.

“You know,” he began after a long moment of staring at me in annoyance. “I have followed your lead since yesterday without so much as a complaint. No word on a plan, or how long I'm going to be here, or what the hell was going on at that bar. Nothing. Is this how you treat everyone you bring back to your place?”

It slipped out before I could stop the cocky grin, “Just the ones I like.”

If the sharp popping sound of his jaw plopping open was any indication, I'd say that took him by surprise.

“Good coffee, by the way.” I said, taking another sip of the wake up juice and padding back to my room, very satisfied in the reaction I had gotten out of him. “Get dressed. We've got shit to do today.”

\---

I knew we had to start somewhere the vamps wouldn't expect. I was always a firm believer in the motto ‘the closer you are to danger, the further you are from harm’ - thanks pippin - so I wasn't exactly shocked at the addled look on the half blondes face when my car pulled up to one of the vamps’ seeder establishments in town.

“What is this place?” He asked as I shifted the car in park.

They called it The Hotel, but it was really anything but. Standing several stories high, the building was a leftover from the cities Industrial Age in the late 19th century. At some point, it would have probably been considered state of the art, but now it was just a sad testament to what modernization does to places like this. Even the elaborate double staircase that lead to the door was a crumbling mess of walk-at-your-own-risk. When the people moved out of this part of the city, the vamps went with them, but left this building for the few stragglers who had little to no self respect. It was like a tacky, overly decorated, Motel 6.

“This,” I answered him, grinning ever so slightly as he craned his neck to get a better glimpse of the building. “Is where the desperate vampires go to have sex, feed, kill if they have to.”

“Have you been here before?”

It was an innocent question, I knew that, but my hand shot to my collarbone at the memory. The feel of him pressing me to the mattress, the way he growled as I struggled, the feeling of helplessness, the pain of the bite still as fresh in my mind as if it had happened only yesterday.

“C’mon.” I said, stuffing the memory back into my mind and ignoring his question, before climbing out of my car. “There's someone here I want to talk to.”

Inside was just as derelict as the outside, though there had been minimal attempts at keeping it clean. The lobby could have been extraordinary at some point and the large, stained glass domed ceiling spoke to its former opulence. Now, junkies laid sprawled out on the forgotten leather couches, blood still clinging to their clothes from the bites. Not all addicts were drawn to drugs; some liked the pain, the rush, the endorphins the body created when it knew it was in danger. I knew that feeling intimately.

I knew she'd be here, because she was always here. I saw her lying on the long since abandoned bar, licking her fingers, high on the just fed rush. Paige. She had no allegiance to any vamp clan, especially not Helmsley's. She viewed her creation as a slight, a wrongdoing. She hated and loved what she was, has since 1765.

“Paige?” I said to draw her attention. Her dark eyes flicked to mine and she smiled, laughed even, as she pulled her thin body into a sitting position. I was always struck by how much she actually looked like a vampire; heavy black make-up, pale skin, black hair, leather everything. Nowadays, someone passing her on the street might think she was some member of a punk rock band, but I knew different. She may hate what she is, but she didn't hide it.

“Dean Ambrose!” She chuckled in her British accented, silky voice, again licking at her red stained fingertips, eyeing me seductively. This was pretty par for the course when it came to Paige. “How's tricks, sexy?”

I smiled at her. “Tricks are just as tricky, my friend.”

She laughed again and her eyes flitted up to Seth's. “Who's he?”

“Client.”

She looked back at me with a knowing glare. “Sure he is. At any rate, I'm know you aren't here to catch up. What do you want?”

That's why I liked Paige, even is she was one of those bloodsuckers. She always cut to the chase. “What do you know about Helmsley?”

She cocked an eyebrow at me. “Helmsley? You're messing with Helmsley again?”

“Not me, no.” I answered. “I have it on good authority that he's planning to take the vamps into the mainstream. I need to know if that's true.”

This time when she laughed, she laughed at me as if I was being ridiculous. “Seriously? Why would I know anything about that?”

I eyed her. “I know you, Paige. Information is your greatest weapon.”

He smile fell, “I may have heard whispers.”

“What sort of ‘whispers’?”

“The kind that’ll cost yah.”

I breathed out an exasperated sigh and began rolling up my jacket sleeve. I knew what she was after.

But She pushed away my offered wrist. “Not you. Him.”

I looked back at Seth, but his face was stony with a hint of anxiety in those dark eyes of his. It didn't seem right to let her taste him. “No, it's me or nothing.”

“Oh no!” She said with a knowing grin. “Those whispers are getting fainter.”

I rolled my eyes. “C’mon, Paige. Just bite me already!”

“They’re almost gone!”

“For fucks sake!” Seth snapped and pushed me aside, holding his naked wrist out to her. “Just do it.”

“That's a good boy.” She cooed and licked the inside of his wrist before biting down. I heard him hiss as her teeth broke the skin and I heard her groan happily as the blood beneath began flowing. They stayed like that for an uncomfortably long time and I could see him swaying on his feet, even if his eyes were closed and he was panting as if he were getting the best blow job on the planet. I'd been in his position, that wasn't a far off comparison.

“Ok, that's enough.” I said, pulling at his arm slightly to get them to separate. His eyes snapped open and he was suddenly back to the here and now. She released him with a loud sucking sound and he fell back against my chest. “Happy now?”

She sighed contentedly. “Exceedingly. Now I know why Hunter chose you. You're so sweet, Seth.”

“Wait, you knew who he was?”

She laid back on the bar and closed her eyes as his blood rushed through her. “All vamps know about Seth Rollins. He's public enemy number one. Lucky for you, I could give two shits about Helmsley's little plan. I prefer to stay in the shadows. However, I do know it's happening within the week. If you're planning on stopping it, I suggest you do it soon.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, a gigantic thank you goes out to everyone who has left kudos and comments on this little project of mine. 
> 
> Secondly, watch those tags, could be a trigger here.

“Here.”

He took the offered candybar and water I had picked up for him at a 711 on the corner opposite The Hotel with a nodded thank you.

“You alright?” I asked, genuinely concerned for him. He had been quiet since the exchange with Paige, unusually so. Now he was fiddling with the wrapper, opening it gingerly, and popping small pieces into his mouth to chew slowly. He seemed distant, withdrawn. From what little I knew of the man, he wasn't shy about speaking. This, based on my limited knowledge of him, was uncharacteristic.

“Yeah. I'm okay.” He answered me, though I didn't really believe him. “Just tired.”

I offered him a small smile that I hoped was somewhat reassuring. “A vamp bite will do that to you. And they never quite heal.”

His eyes met mine and I could see he looked pale, worn out, like he could sleep for days with no problem. I reached out for his arm gently to inspect the bite mark. It was still seeping, though he didn't seem to care, or notice. He let me take his wrist and clean it with some water and a napkin, dabbing lightly. “I'm sorry about this. She should have bit me.”

“It's ok.” He said, a weak smile turning up the corners of his mouth. “I'm used to it.”

“That's why it should have been me.” I replied, now taking a gauze pad and covering the wound before wrapping it. “I know a vamp bite is like a drug, or the best sex you've ever had, but the effects are less if you haven't been bitten in a while. It's quicker to recover.”

He was staring at me when I looked up, exhausted eyes searching my face for something. “What happened between you and Helmsley? And don't tell me nothing.”

I sighed and went to rub my hand down my face, but he was still clinging to it. It was a small gesture of reassurance, or something else, meant to spur my story along. When I looked back to him, he was studying me.

“It was five years ago…” I began with a sigh of defeat, barely containing the shudder as the memory flooded back. “I was in the same position you are in now.”

\---

_“You're my favorite, Dean.” He said, breaths hitting my face as his hands ran up the inside of my shirt. “You know that, don't you?”_

_His touch was like ice and fire and everything in between as he held me against the wall with his knee snaked between my legs, pressing up in an attempt to change my mind._

_“I can't do this anymore.” I breathed against him and hissed as his nails raked down my chest hard enough to make it burn. It was almost a way to scold my insolence because no one ever said no to Hunter Hearst Helmsley. He was trying to change my mind, I knew that, but I couldn't do it anymore, it was too much. I had to walk away or he would kill me. The bites were getting longer, more painful, more violent. I had come to The Hotel with every intention of breaking it off, but he didn't like the word no._

_I tried to push him back, but he was stronger and faster then me, the mere human, and gripped my wrists before pinning them to the wall above me with one strong hand. The other took my chin and squeezed. I could feel my teeth cutting the inside of my mouth until I could taste blood. I knew that was his goal because his lips were on mine before I could protest, his tongue searching for the coppery liquid._

_I wanted to fight him, god how I wanted to, but I was already painfully hard in my jeans. I was so fucked up._

_“Ambrose, you really think I'd let you just walk away?” He breathed against my neck after he released my mouth, licking at the pulsating vein there. “You're mine.”_

_Without warning he pulled me from the wall and threw me onto the bed, climbing on top of me before I could even recover. Again, one hand pinned my wrists above my head while the other snaked down my body to my belt. Undoing it quickly, his fingers reached inside and took a hold of my cock, squeezing tightly, enough for me to hiss in surprise. “Stop.”_

_He laughed before again taking control of my mouth and stroking me slowly. When I moaned into his mouth, he chuckled. It was a sickening, knowing sound. “Your dick disagrees.”_

_I bucked my hips involuntarily, his fingers working my shaft quicker and rougher now. He was going to make me cum, he was determined to, and part of me wanted to just let him. But if I fell down this hole again, I'd never be free of him. So I wrenched my head away just enough to tell him to stop again._

_And he did. But not how I would have expected._

_He was suddenly pressing his full body weight on me, pinning me still below him as I struggled. With his free hand, he again took a hold of my jaw and wrenched my head to the side, exposing my jugular to him. “Usually we reserve this bite for those we like, so I think it's a fitting way for me to kill you.”_

_I screamed when his teeth clamped down, not expecting the absolute blinding pain that shot through my entire body. After a few seconds, the pain subsided to give way to pleasure, absolute euphoria. It was...incredible and intimate and blissful._

_I was aware I had stopped struggling, but he kept feeding. After a minute I began to get weaker; two minutes and I could barely keep my eyes open._

_I don't know what happened to me then, but I could guess. Roman said they had dropped me off at the Powerhouse naked and mumbling incoherently. All I remember was waking up in the hospital after an emergency blood transfusion._

_Hunter Hearst Helmsley had almost killed me._

\---

Seth was watching me with a mix of sympathy and sadness. He was still clutching my hand, which I found comforting. “I'm...I'm sorry.”

I tried to recover with a well practiced smile meant to hide the pain beneath. “It was a long time ago. I survived and I'm still the same asshole I always was.”

“I don't think you're an asshole.” He said with a squeeze to my hand.

I don't know why I did what I did next, call it being in the moment, but I leaned in close to him and gently pressed my lips to his. He didn't fight me, didn't even try to pull away, but he didn't return the kiss either.

So I pulled away. “Sorry.”

He was searching my face again, eyes flicking between my eyes and lips. I had surprised him, that much was certain. He didn't say anything as he let go of my hand and looked away. I suddenly felt ashamed for being so forward. I should have known better. Why would someone like him have any interest in someone like me? It was silly to think he could find me special.

Stupid, Ambrose. So stupid.

The ride back to my apartment was awkward and quiet. He hadn't looked at me or spoke to me since I kissed him. I guess I could chalk it up to being drained...literally. But I couldn't shake the feeling that I had screwed up.

Yet, at the same time, I felt angry at him. I told him my story, one only one other person knows the entirety of. Sure, I kissed him in a moment of weakness, but did that give him the right to treat me like shit?

That’ll teach me.

Strictly business from now on. I got the message loud and clear.

I helped him up the ten flights to my apartment, though I was very tempted to let him do it on his own, and lead him into my bedroom before lying him on the mattress.

“I'm sorry.” He murmured as I untied his shoes. I wasn't sure I had heard him at first, so I pulled off one sneaker and worked on the other. He repeated it louder. “Dean, I said I'm sorry.”

I sighed and tossed his other shoe aside. “What are you sorry for?”

“For not kissing you back.” He answered and I'm fairly sure the confusion was plastered on my face. He took my hand and placed a chaste kiss to my palm.

I pulled it back and looked away. “No need to be sorry. It was a bad idea. I was in the mom--”

He cut me off by grabbing my neck and pulling me down to crash his lips against mine. He tasted just like I had imagined - spicy and delicious - and I knew I would never be able to get enough of him.

He pulled me down on top of him and continued to assail my mouth, running his tongue over my bottom lip to request entry. I obliged, opening for him and letting our tongues fight for dominance.

I knew we couldn't let it go any further, despite my desire to keep going. He had lost a lot of blood thanks to Paige and he needed to rest. So I pulled away and almost caved at the disappointed whimper he let out.

“You need to sleep.”

“Will you lay with me?” He asked.

I had never been asked that question, and wasn't exactly sure how to respond other than with, “If you want me to.”

He nodded and watched me sleepily as I took off my jacket and kicked off my shoes before I crawled in next to him. He curled next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist as he sighed in contentment as I held him close.

I smiled a genuinely happy smile then and closed my eyes to drift off with him. 


	9. Chapter 9

When it comes to happiness, especially my own, things tend to fucking hit a wall just about now. I knew this wouldn't last, this was the karmic gods toying with me. I really don't know what I did in a past life to deserve this, but whatever it was I really pissed them off. Yeah, that sounds like me.

At any rate, when I heard something shift in my apartment, my eyes flew open and I sat upright in the bed. It was dark now and my eyes scanned the bedroom for any movement.

“What's going on?” Seth asked sleepily at my side and I shushed him. He got the hint pretty quickly that something was amiss.

I could see light at the bottom of my closed bedroom door and shadows moving back and forth. There was more sounds of shifting objects, and the distinct crash of glass breaking. If they were trying to be stealthy, they were doing a piss poor job of it.

I signaled for Seth to stay put, and he looked at me as if he were going to disobey. Thankfully, he gave me a quick nod. I slipped out of bed as quietly as I could manage, taking care to avoids the creaky floorboard that I'd been meaning to talk to the landlord about. I reached behind the bathroom door and branded my Louisville Slugger wrapped in barbed wire. I had seen it used on some wrestling program before and it seemed like a good idea - especially if that barbed wire was silver coated. I only used it when I absolutely had to, and this situation fit the bill. That and my fucking gun was in the other room.

I padded to the door and pressed my ear against the fading wood. I could hear talking, one voice I recognized. Roman. But he wasn't alone and he didn't sound happy - but that was just his sunny disposition for the most part. However, this was different. He sounded forced, more upset than usual. I could make out the phrase “I told you he wasn't here.”

Whoever they were, they were after me. Based on my recent run of luck, I'd guess they were vamps. That was confirmed when I heard the very distinctive voice of Randy speak. “What's behind that door?”

“Dunno.” Roman answered. “Probably a closet or something, you know these slums are like shoeboxes.”

There was the sound of skin connecting with skin and I cringed when I heard Roman cry out. “This isn't a game, Reigns!” Another voice, Batista, snapped. So Helmsley sent his goon squad after me. Great.

To his credit, the big Samoan never took any bullshit and could be pretty snarky when the situation called for it. “You want me to make him appear out of nowhere? Go ask the warlocks at the bar, that's their department.”

There was an audible growl from one of the vamps, but it was Randy who spoke again. “You are on thin ice, Samoan.”

“Fuck off, bloodsucker.”

Another sound of skin hitting skin and the thumping sound of a body hitting the hardwood. But Roman was laughing, I could hear it. “That all you got?”

“Fine.” Said Batista. “Let's just drain him and leave him here as a message.”

I could almost hear the sneer in Randy's voice when he answered. “Good idea.”

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I couldn't let them kill him, he was a friend, my best friend. Plus, I know if they killed him he'd haunt my ass forever. I looked back at Seth and he was shaking his head. He must be able to sense what I was about to do. I pressed my finger to my lips and nodded toward the bathroom. He looked like he might protest, but I gave him my best don't-fuck-with-me glare and he caved, slipping from the bed and slipping quietly into the bathroom.

However, he didn't miss the loose floorboard and it creaked loudly.

“What was that?” I heard Randy say. His voice was moving closer to the door. I stepped to the side of the frame, bat above my head. It was only a matter of time now.

“Sounds like you were lying Reigns.” Said Batista. “You in there, Deano?”

I almost answered with some smart ass comment like ‘yeah, with your mom!’ But, Batista was one of the older vamps and his mother had probably been dead for a few hundred years. That'd be nasty. So, I waited.

“Oh DeeeeAAAAAnnn.” Randy sang out. “Come out, come out, wherever you are.”

I rolled my eyes. I was hitting Randy first.

I tightened my grip when the door knob twisted, but stopped. There was the sound of shuffling and Roman cursing, so I knew they were going to send him in first. Good thing this wasn't our first rodeo. The knob moved again and the door swung open.

“Duck!” I screamed and Roman hit the floor mere seconds before the bat connected with Randy's face.

The vamp staggered back and tripped over my piece of shit couch, clutching his face. The silver caused his skin to smoke and sizzle, but a vamps healing factor is far stronger than a baseball bat. But I'm sure it hurt like hell. Good.

Batista didn't even hesitate and lunged for me. I tried to swing the bat again, but he dodged it and hit me in the midsection hard enough to drive the air from my lungs and is both to go toppling over the bed to the floor on the other side. The larger vampire got the upper hand and pinned me beneath him as his gigantic hand wrapped around my neck and squeezed.

Thankfully, Roman was up and running for us. He grabbed Batista by the shoulder and pulled him off of me. I managed to recover the bat and broke the handle over my knee, creating a sharp weapon I had every intention I driving through the bloodsuckers chest. At least the stories got that correct.

He had managed to toss Roman aside like a rag doll just as I lifted my arm to strike. He was quicker than me and grabbed my arm before I could swing down, caching me by surprise but not without my own counter. I dropped the stake, caught it easily with my left hand, and plunged it into his chest. He screamed and clawed at it, but he was dead (more than usual) before he hit the floor.

That left one vamp to go.

But, when I turned, Randy had an iron grip on Roman and was using him as a human shield while he sneered at me. “Nicely done, Ambrose.”

“Let him go.” I growled.

“Here's the deal. You come with me quietly, with the little fucker Seth who is hiding in your bathroom, and I won't snap his neck.”

I snarled again. “No fucking way. New proposal, you let him go and I won't run this stake through your lifeless heart.”

“You're not very good at bargaining.” The vamp chuckled.

“And you're outnumbered.” I countered just as I felt Seth at my back. He had apparently found the knife I kept in the toilet tank. One can never be too prepared.

“Three douchebags against one vampire hardly feels like I'm outnumbered.” Randy sneered. “But I'll give you this one, Ambrose. Don't think this is over. Helmsley has named you and sethie as his top priority, and you of all people know he always gets what he wants.”

With that, he released his hold on Roman and was at the door before he even hit the ground.

I dropped the bloody stake and ran to Romans side. “You alright, man?”

“Fuckers jumped me while I was opening the bar.”

“I'm so sorry.” Seth said from behind me and both Roman and I shook our heads.

“You know, it was only a matter of time before he came after Dean again.” Roman said as I helped him to his feet. “This isn't entirely your fault Rollins, you just have him an excuse.”

“Well, it's abundantly obvious we can't stay here anymore.” I said, looking around at my bloodstained apartment, eyes falling on the motionless Batista on my bedroom floor. “Especially with the dead body. It's not fun to drag them down ten flights of stairs, trust me.”

Roman looked between Seth and I as if thinking of something he knew he would regret later. “Stay at the powerhouse.” He said, affirming my previous thought. “It's the safest place until you can think of your next move. The VIP room is best.”

I nodded.

The Powerhouse it was.


	10. Chapter 10

You'd think that hiding out at The Powerhouse would be an ideal situation; what with all the beings there that hate the vamps far more than they hate me. Well, you'd be wrong-ish. Yes, we were safer from the vamps - and only by a slight margin at that - but I had also made a lot of enemies in my career. Last thing I would need would be for one of their lackeys to report where I was.

That would really piss Roman off. I can do that enough on my own.

Plus, there was the small problem of the werewolves. Sure, I played the occasional pool game with them, laughed along with their stupid werewolf jokes that only they understood, and drank a beer or two with them; but I'm not stupid enough to think Sheamus and his pack wouldn't separate my head from my body given the opportunity. I'd taken them for a lot of money playing pool, and even managed to avoid getting jumped in the parking lot for the most part. I knew they were just waiting for the right moment to take everything I owed them out in blood.

Plus, I told Sheamus not 24 hours ago to shove $75 dollars up his ass. He wouldn't have forgotten that.

I was proven right when we walked into the bar behind Roman, who never really liked to get involved in disputes he knew were none of his business. So when Sheamus grabbed Seth and I, he just kept on walking. I know he saw what happened too, because the Samoan bastard smirked, shrugged, and got behind the bar to start serving drinks. Oh, I'd get him back for this. I think a little Nair in his shampoo was in order. That'll teach’im.

“Ambrose, you owe me money!” The impressively large Irishman snarled in my face as his iron grip on the front of my jacket tightened.

I did try to pry his hand from me, but like vamps, wares were stronger than the average bear. It really didn't matter how I twisted at his wrist, if he didn't want to let go, he wasn't going to...and he has tearing my good leather jacket.

“Can't you just bill me, Sheamus?” I replied. which, in all fairness wasn't smart on my part. I had a habit of antagonizing when I really should keep my mouth shut.

He growled in my face. Now, I don't know if you'd ever heard a werewolf growl, but it's different than a dog or even a wolf. It has that human element that makes it all the more frightening. It's all bared teeth, curled lip, and aggression with human eyes. It was, to say the least, unnerving.

Before I could dig my grave any deeper, he and his three lackeys pulled Seth and I to their little corner near the pool table and slammed me back first into the wall with a loud thud. “Hey! Watch it!”

He was on me in a flash, pressing me still with his body weight. Wares were just as fast as vamps when they wanted to be. “You owe me a lot of fucking money, motherfucker!”

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” Was my smart ass response.

He was unamused. Next thing I knew, he had his grubby, formerly human and now wolf, claw in my face. “I should just turn you. That would teach you a lesson you won't soon forget. One little scratch is all it would take.”

His pack laughed and I swallowed hard. But again, I have a problem with antagonizing when I shouldn't. “I'd prefer you didn't. I mean, I can't afford the shots. And I'm sure fleas are a problem, right?”

Another growl. I was on very thin ice now. His claw was now pressing into my cheek hard enough for me to feel it, but not enough to break skin.

“Wait!” I heard Seth yell from somewhere behind Sheamus.

The large Irishman and his posse shifted their attention from me to my half blonde client. I couldn't help the smirk of satisfaction or the breath of relief as his perilously close claw had dropped to his side.

“Why should I?”

I could see Seth gulp and think carefully about what he was going to say next. “How much does he owe you?”

“More than he can pay.” The man next to him, an Englishman named Barrett, Sheamus’ second in command, answered.

Again he was thinking his next words through carefully before he spoke again. “Your thing is pool, right? What if we played you for it?”

I was suddenly fully aware that he hadn't thought this through.

“Played us for it?” Sheamus repeated before roaring with laughter, his pack following suit. “I ain't playing him again. He cheats.”

“I don't cheat!” I snapped. “I'm an outcome engineer. There's a difference.”

He growled at me and I shut my mouth quickly. His attention turned back to Seth, who looked as if he was about to do something incredibly stupid. “What if I played you for it?”

Yup. That's what I thought. Incredibly stupid.

A grin spread across Sheamus’ face and I had the distinct feeling that I was fucked. “You have a deal. Rack’em Rusev.” Then he shoved me down in a chair and addressed the other two members of his pack. “Del Rio, Barrett, make sure he stays put.”

They stood on either side of me as I glared a warning at Seth. He offered me a small smile and I felt that warm feeling settle in my chest again. I liked when he smiled at me, even in life and death situations. So I, despite my better judgement, smiled back carefully.

Once the game was set, Sheamus gestured for Seth to break. With a nervous nod, he lined up his shot, taking his time and breathing steadily, reared back the pool cue, and missed.

“Sorry.” He said with an apologetic smile. “Nerves.”

Oh. My. Sweet. Jesus. I was a dead man.

He managed to hit the cue ball the second time and sank a few. It was determined that he would play the high balls and Sheamus would play low. As the game progressed, I sank lower and lower into the chair. Seth had already scratched twice, sank Sheamus’ balls, and missed even hitting the cue on several occasions. By the time Sheamus sank the 8 ball to win, I had my hand on my face trying to come to grips with the fact that the werewolves were going to have a field day with me. I wondered if they would at least have the decency to leave my face alone so someone could identify my corpse.

“Looks like you lost.” Sheamus chuckled. “Ambrose is ours.”

I could feel them closing in on me and I wondered if I could make it to a pool cue to use as some sort of useless weapon before they pounced.

But Seth shrugged. “Double or nothing?”

Again everyone's eyes turned to him, surprised. He looked so innocent that it was a shame I was about to be torn apart by werewolves so I could kiss him again.

“He couldn't pay me the original amount, what makes you think he can pay double?”

“Well, just turn him if I lose.” Seth offered and this time I fucking growled. It was such a matter of fact statement that my mouth literally dropped open in shock.

“Don't bargain with my life, Seth!” I damn near yelled at him. “Only I can do that.”

“Shut up, Ambrose!” Sheamus snarled at me then turned to Seth with a grin. “I accept.”

“I don't!” I yelled.

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you cheated.” Sheamus said with a shrug and again instructed Rusev to rack up.

My heart was beating out of my chest. If it wasn't vamps, it was werewolves who wanted me dead. Any normal person would take this time to reevaluate their life choices. Me? All I could think was how much it was going to suck being a werewolf.

Sheamus again gestured for Seth to break and this time he hit the cue dead on, getting a decent break and sinking several balls.

“Oh hey, I hit it this time!” He said excitedly. “Lucky, right?”

Sheamus snarled, but said nothing as Seth continued his turn, sinking ball after ball. In the end, Sheamus never even got the chance to play.

“You little cheat!” He screamed, his brogue thicker the angrier he got. “You're a goddamn ringer!”

“I swear, I've never played before.” He replied innocently. “But I did good, right?”

Then it hit me. This little shit just hustled werewolves at pool for my life. Well, if I didn't respect him before, I sure as shit did now.

“Well, gentleman,” I began with a triumphant grin as I stood from the chair unchecked. “Looks like we're done here.”

“Yeah, we're done.” Sheamus replied with a snarl. “Take your friend and fuck off.”

“Gladly.” I chuckled and took Seth by the arm to lead him away from the wolves. They watched us go, but made no move to follow, thankfully. Sheamus wasn't exactly known as a gracious loser.

When I was sure we were out of their hearing range, I whacked him hard on the arm and he jumped. “Ow!”

“First of all, don't ever do that again.” I snapped, but it didn't really have the oomph behind it like it should and he grinned at me, that warm feeling spreading and causing me to smile back. “Secondly, nice hustling. Where'd you learn to do that?”

“College.” He answered. “It's how I earned extra money.”

I slapped him on the back. “Well, you are just full of surprises aren't you.”

We walked up to the bar and were met with a scowl from Roman. “Are you two done playing around?”

“Nope.” I said, reached behind the bar, and swiped a bottle of Jack Daniels before he could even protest. “I'm drinking until I can't see straight.”

I saw Seth and Roman share a look as I walked away. But I could still hear them talking.

“Is he always been like that?” Seth asked him.

“No, the vamps really did a number on him last time.”

“He told me. They dropped him off naked here after he tried to break things off with Helmsley.”

I could almost hear Romans scowl deepen. “Is that what he told you happened?”

I walked away before they said anymore. I'd rather drink my sorrows away in the secret booth then have to listen to that story. I lived it and, most of the time, I wish I hadn't survived it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a dark turn and I had to adjust the tags. Please read those before continuing. I know what you're about to read may not be for everyone.

I was a quarter of the way through the bottle of jack when I heard the click of the secret door opening. I didn't really care who entered, but I was surprised to see Roman walk in and close the door behind him. I wasn't surprised, however, when he put his hands on his hips and stared at me like a parent might when they scolded their child.

“What the hell are you doing?” He said in his usual, sunny demeanor. He really needed to smile more. This broodiness was getting old.

Though I knew he didn't really want an answer, he was here to scold me for something, I swiped the bottle off the table where I had been sitting, took another long drawl, and made sure to keep eye contact with him so I could watch his face change. When I finished my swig, I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and said “I'm having my own special pity party. Wanna join me?”

He sighed then and slid into the booth across from me, took the bottle and a long drink from it before sliding it back over. “Why didn't you tell Seth the whole Helmsley story?”

“I told him enough.” I answered with an involuntary shudder at the memory. “I didn't want to scare the poor bastard.”

“But he isn't you, Dean.” Said Roman and I looked away from his grey eyes as they watched my face. “He got help.”

“I tried to get help.” I snapped back, eyeing him with the knowledge we both knew to be true. I had tried to tell Roman, several times, but he always seemed to wrapped up in this place to care. It wasn't until they dropped me off here, naked and incoherent - that part was true- did he make an effort. He did save my life that day, but the damage had been done. It took months for me to leave my apartment, even longer to speak about what happened. It wasn't information I gave away easily. Now I just hide everything under a mask of sarcasm and destructive behavior. Jesus, Doctor Phil would have a field day with me.

But Roman eyed me carefully. He was never one to beat around the bush, which I appreciated for the most part. “You know damn well if you had actually told me what was going on rather than hint at it and expect me to know, I would have helped you. So don't try to pull that blame game on me, dipshit.”

Fuck. I hated when he was right. I took another drink from the bottle and let the burn settle down my throat for a moment before I spoke to him again. “I don't know if I can do this.”

“So don't.” He shrugged as if it were the simplest answer in the world. ‘Sure, just walk away like you always do’ is what he was implying. But this was also his way of spurring me on, knowing that the simple innocuous statement would piss me off, shame me, make me want to prove him wrong. And it ALWAYS WORKED!

“Goddamit, Ro.” I breathed, giving up. “Why you gotta be so...so…”

He interrupted with a grin that I wanted to slap right off his face. “You're welcome.”

Then he stood to leave as I took another long drink from the bottle, only to have it cut short by him taking it from my hands. “Hey!”

“Your tab is high enough.” He said with a smirk. He made it as far as the door before he turned back to face me. “That kid likes you, Dean. I'd tell him the truth if I were you.”

And he left, leaving me alone with no alcohol and a lot to think about. Dammit.

It was another fifteen minutes or so before the door opened again. I don't know, could have been longer but I was too buzzed and mentally exhausted to care.

“Dean? You in here?” I heard Seth say.

After Roman left I was feeling jittery and paced the floor until I came to rest by sitting on the floor in the back of the room behind the booth. I don't know why, I just sort of landed there.

“Over here.” I called back.

He came into view and have me a pitying look. I hated that look from anyone, but it coming from him made it seem worse, like I had disappointed him in some way. The thought of disappointing him hurt. “What are you doing back here?”

“Seemed as good a place as any.” I answered with a shrug.

He didn't wait for an invitation, or even ask for one, he simply took a seat on the floor next to me and placed a hand on my knee. It was such a small gesture, something so simple, but it made me smile despite myself. The weight of it sitting there was like an anchor, something I could focus on when I felt so bad.

That's when I reached into my pocket and handed him back his check. I couldn't take his money. It didn't seem right anymore.

“What's this?” He asked, taking it from my hand and inspecting it. “Why are you giving this back? Are you quitting?”

He sounded almost manic, like the thought of me leaving would physically hurt him. When I looked into his brown eyes, my heart broke slightly at his almost terrified gaze. But, I placed my hand on top of his and squeezed it reassuringly. He seemed to soften, but only slightly.

“No, I'm not quitting.” I said and he breathed a sigh of relief. “I just feel like we're in this together now, so there's no point in taking your cash.”

He smiled at me and turned his hand so our fingers were intertwined with each other. It felt good...right. The way our hands fit together was...perfect. That warm feeling that had settled in my chest no spread throughout my body and I settled into it by leaning my head on his shoulder.

“I'm sorry I got you into this.” He said so quietly I almost didn't hear him. “If I'd known…”

I closed my eyes and sighed. Roman was right, I had to tell him the truth. I know the big Samoan had told Seth something, but it wouldn't be the entire story. He'd leave that up to me. I was thankful Seth hadn't pushed the matter, just one more reason to appreciate him.

“I didn't tell you everything.” I said and he made no move. “I didn't any you to think that it might happen to you. I didn't...I didn't want you to leave.”

His hand squeezed mine tighter. “You don't have to tell me.”

“But I should.” I answered, lifting my head so I could look him in the eye. “You should know what they are capable of, what still could happen to...to you. I couldn't forgive myself if something so terrible --”

He cut me off with a kiss. It was soft at first, but grew deeper and desperate with every passing second. My head was swimming and I knew I should stop, pull away, maybe even run away screaming because nothing this good ever lasted. Not for me. But before I knew it, my hand had found its way into his hair, gently brushing the dark locks away from his face. His own hand was caressing my face in a gesture so loving I didn't know how to respond. It was a kiss that held so much promise without being sexual, something I had never experienced before. And through the whole interaction, our hands remained connected, that ever present anchor.

It was him who broke the kiss and watched my face, smiling. I cocked an eyebrow at him and he chuckled, that warm feeling pulsing now throughout my body.

This time he cuddled close and laid his head on my chest and I smiled as I gently smoothed my fingers over his hair.

What had he done to me?

Why did I never want it to stop?

If I told him my story, would he leave me?

I suppose now was as good a time as any.

“What I told you before, part of it was true. I did go to Helmsley at the Hotel to try and leave and I was dropped off here naked and out of my head.” I began, trying to take a steadying breath as the anxiety in my chest began to rise. I knew he could hear my heart speed up, but he made no move. He just listened. “I remember bits and pieces of what happened immediately after he bit me…”

\---

_Cold stone._

_Dragging sounds._

_The feeling of being lifted._

_Being placed on my stomach on a wooden table._

_Heavy feeling of something wrapped around my wrists and ankles._

_Then silence._

_It was quiet for a long time as I moved in and out of consciousness and I was vaguely aware of people coming and going. When I came to, I realized hands were pressed painfully into my lower back while an entire body straddled my lower half._

_“What the fuck…” I had mumbled and tried to pull myself up only to realize my arms were stretched out in front of me and the restraints held me steady on my stomach._

_The body leaned over so it's mouth was right by my ear and I realized in one, throat punch, moment what was happening. “Just relax Dean. It won't be any different from every other time we've had sex.”_

_Helmsley._

_No way I was relaxing. Though my shoulder joints were screaming at me from the positioning and my whole body felt like it was moving through syrup, I struggled, wiggled, moved, anything to throw him off of me. But he held fast and a hand on the back of my neck held me still._

_“Stop. Moving.” The command was absolute. And again his lips were at my ear. “I was going to kill you Dean, but why waste an ass like yours?”_

_I felt his hand run along my back and come to rest on the side of my thigh. Holy shit, I was naked._

_“Don't do this, please.” I barely recognized my own voice through the terror. It was a horrified whimper begging a vampire to not do what I knew he was going to. But I was an ant begging a lion. It had no effect._

_I felt him grin at the side of my face. “No one leaves me, Dean.”_

_The self preservation instinct was beginning to kick in. My voice was trembling so much, I don't know how I responded. “Ok, I won't leave. Just...let me go.”_

_“I'm afraid the damage has been done.” He said and flattened his tongue against the side of my face, licking from ear to nose. “Don't worry, we'll feed enough on you to keep you happy. That's what you bite junkies like anyway, right?”_

_We’ll? As in more than one?_

_“Please…don't” I begged when I felt his hand move again to rest between my cheeks, his finger teasing my entrance._

_“Here's what's going to happen, pet.” He growled in my ear as he pushed his finger into me to the knuckle, eliciting a hiss as pain shot through me. “As punishment for being so defiant to your vampire overlords, you're going to service my clan until we're done with you. After that, maybe I'll let you live.”_

_I screamed when his teeth sunk into my neck._

\---

“They had me for three weeks before they let me go.” I said, ignoring the tear as it fell down my face. The memory was too much, too fast, too real. “If Helmsley found out you came to me for help, that you left him, he'd do the same to you and you might not be as lucky. I still don't know why he let me live, sometimes I wish he hadn't. Maybe that was his reasoning.”

I could hear him sniffing back tears as he held me close, grip tightening on my hand. “Dean, I…”

“Don't say you're sorry.” I snapped harsher than I intended. “It wasn't your fault. None of this. You found out something big and got help.”

“What are we going to do?”

The question was simple and loaded. What were we going to do? All I knew at this point was that I was determined to make Helmsley pay. Telling my story made me realize, I was going to destroy him.

“We're going to bring him down.” I answered. “Together.”


	12. Chapter 12

I had absolutely no idea what we were going to do, but I knew it had to be soon. If what Paige said was correct, and I have no reason to believe she'd lied, Helmsley was going to take the vamps into the public eye within the next few days. That didn't leave a lot of time for planning.

Good thing I wasn't really a “planning” sort of guy. I'm smirking. Are you imagining me smirking? Good. Just making sure we're on the same page.

Personally, I thought going right into Helmsley's bar was the best course of action. Roman, who decided he wanted to help after Seth and I filled him in on everything, thought that was an idiotic plan that would get everyone killed. The fact that he was probably right didn't make it idiotic, but who am I? I forget sometimes that Roman was former SWAT, just like I was. He had made it to a higher rank before being forced out of action after an injury.

Whatever.

His plan was to get a schematic of the building, find an access point, pinpoint the most likely place for Helmsley to be, and strike. Blah, blah, blah.

I wasn't crawling around in a stinking sewer under a notorious vampire bar to have them smell me coming from a mile away.

I was going through the front doors, whether he liked it or not.

“You can't go through the front doors, Dean.” Roman sighed and ran an exasperated hand down his face. I don't know where he got the map, I didn't really care, but he had it spread out on the booth table of the secret room -our makeshift hideout- and expected me to cooperate with his little plan. No thank you. He should know me better by now.

“I can, and I'm going to.” I answered back, crossing my arms over my chest to accentuate my point. I wasn't sure if it worked or made me look like a stubborn child. Either way, it said something. “But not alone.”

Both Roman and Seth looked at each other then back at me. If I had a camera, I'd love a photo of the confusion painted on their faces.

“What do you mean?” Asked Seth.

I sat up a little straighter, it was my turn to speak now. “I'm not stupid, I know I can't take on a building full of vamps alone, even the three of us wouldn't be enough. I'm taking an insurance policy.”

“And what's that?” Roman asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“Frank.” I answered with a smirk. They both started laughing and I really don't understand what they found so funny. Demons were powerful, very powerful. Granted, Frank was a bit on the quirky side, but that made him no less dangerous.

“Why would we add another...thing to this suicide mission of ours?” Roman inquired after his laughter had subsided enough to speak.

“I never said we were adding another person going in.”

Realization seemed to set in on Roman's face, though Seth was obviously still in the dark.

“Not a good idea, Dean.” He warned.

Again I smirked at him, “Lucky for me I made a career on bad ideas, huh?”

Seth looked back and forth between us, completely lost as to what we were talking about. It was Roman who threw him a bone. “Dean wants Frank to possess him so he'll have a better defense against the vamps.” Then his grey eyes met mine and he was not happy, “What Dean forgets is that if he lets the demon in, it might not leave.”

Seth's eyes shot to mine and my resolve broke a little at his panicked expression. “You want to be possessed?”

I laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood, “Aw, c’mon! How bad could it be?”

“Have you _seen_ Frank?”

“Look, you and Seth do it your way.” I said to Roman. “I'll go in the front and cause a distraction. You two find Helmsley and we’ll meet there and take the bastard out. Simple.”

Roman sighed, but nodded. He knew my plan would work, otherwise he would have continued to fight me on it. He obviously didn't like it, but that wasn't my problem.

It was settled then. We’d make our move that night, which gave us a few hours to prepare. Roman took his map and left the secret room, but Seth stayed behind and watched me with a look I couldn't quite place. Anxiety? Apprehension? Genuine concern? It made my stomach tighten and my resolve shake ever so slightly.

I felt the need to touch him then, even if it was just to hold his hand, so I took his hand and pulled him to his feet. He watched me for several agonizing seconds before he surprised me and threw his arms around my neck in a hug full of everything he was feeling. It was nothing for me to hug back, but I had a request of him. “Will you do something for me? Something no one has ever done for me?”

He pulled back enough so he could look me in the eye, slightly bewildered, but open. I chuckled to myself at what I was about to ask. It felt slightly middle school to me, but it's something I'd never done before.

“What is it?” He asked.

My smile widened and I stepped away from him to turn on the radio. Some slow and steady tune played through the old speakers and I wondered if Roman used this move on his dates. But, in that moment, I really didn't care what Roman did. It was just Seth and I.

I held my hand out to him. “Dance with me?”

He looked at it then back to me as a warm smile spread across his face. He took my offered hand and I pulled him closed, holding one of his hands in mine as the other wrapped around his thin waist. My heart was beating out of my chest, but I could care less at that moment because it was just he and I and nothing else seemed to matter. We swayed to the music drumming out the perfect beat for two people who had found each other is abnormal circumstances - dark with an element of hope. Absolutely perfect.

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer as he laid his head on my shoulder, nuzzling my neck ever so slightly, but enough to send a shiver of warmth through me. I don't know if he sensed it, but he sighed contentedly as we moved to the melody.

I could have stayed like that for days, but when the song shifted to one less danceable, he pulled back and smiled at me and that warm feeling spread throughout my body again. “No one has ever danced with you before?”

It felt stupid, but it was true. So I blushed and shook my head. He laughed and placed a kiss on my forehead. “You're full of surprises too.”

My eyes flicked between his and his lips. We were still holding on to each other and I was suddenly aware our hips were very, very close. Touching. That's when my jeans got immediately tighter and I pushed away from him at the quickness of my arousal, knowing full well he would have felt my sudden hardness. I had no way of knowing if he'd even accept me that way yet, and I cursed my body for betraying me.

He watched me back into the wall and take a few deep breaths. They say to think about baseball, but the word ‘ball’ only made it worse.

“Are you ok?” He asked, concerned.

“Yeah...I, uh, need a minute.”

He grinned wickedly at me and the jolt to my nether regions forced and involuntary moan. “I can help you with that.”

God, I wanted him to, so badly. That fantasy I had of he and I suddenly played like a filthy movie in my head, but I didn't want to mess things up with Seth.“Thanks for the offer, but I like you...a lot...and I don't want to ruin that.”

He shook his head at me, that wicked grin still playing at the corners of his mouth as he walked over and took my face in his hands. He said nothing but pressed his lips to mine, hard. He was taking control of my mouth so completely that I didn't even try to stop him as his tongue worked its way between my teeth and massaged mine. The involuntary moan that I made would have made pornstars blush, but who gave a shit when someone like Seth Rollins had his body pressed flush against you? Certainly not me. And I had wanted this since I met him.

I let him control the pace. It was nice to get lost in what another person could do to you, for you, with you. His hands snaked down my chest and slipped my leather jacket from my arms and tossed it aside, all while our lips remained fused. I shuddered when I felt his fingertips move under my thin tee shirt and rake down my chest and abs only to come to rest at the buckle of my belt.

As his skilled fingers released me from the confines of my jeans, I was kissing my way down his jaw to his neck, savoring the taste of his skin as I gently nipped at him, smiling at the whimpers of pleasure I was forcing out of him. I would never get tired of that sound, never.

Nor could he, apparently, because he was smiling when he took ahold of my cock and squeezed. The sound that left my mouth was filthy, I knew that, and I didn't care. “Fuuuuuuck!”

He bit and kissed at my neck as his hand began to move on me. My brain was in sensory overload at the feelings and touches. He had to be just as hard in his own jeans, but seemed more content to torture me with every stroke of his skilled fingers. “God...Seth...mmmm.”

“You like this?” He breathed in my ear. I could only nod. “Then you'll love this.”

He pulled his hand free suddenly and I groaned in frustration at the loss of contact, but he was on his knees before I could register what was happening. I watched as his tongue ran up the bottom of my shaft before he took me into his mouth, sucking at the head for a long, almost unbearable moment, before taking more of me.

“Fuck - yes - Jesus!” I moaned as I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feel of his tongue as it swirled around me, the warmth of his mouth, the movement of his lips. If he kept this up, I wouldn't last long at all. Maybe that was his intention because the way he hollowed his cheeks when he bobbed his head was enough. “Seth, fuck, I'm gonna…”

I came hard, squeezing my eyes shut as stars burst behind my paper thin lids. The string of curse words that left my mouth would have definitely made a trucker blush. I rode out my orgasm in his mouth and he swallowed every last drop down before kissing up my chest and neck to land at my lips. I could taste myself on him and it was the sexiest thing I had ever experienced.

But I was an equal opportunity lover, and switched our positions, pressing him into the wall and quickly unbuckled his pants before pulling them down his thigh. His hard cock bobbed free and I wasted little time dropping to my own knees. He was watching me when I took him into my mouth, making sure to swirl my tongue around the sensitive head, all the while reveling in the sounds of pleasure he was making. Music to my ears. His hands found their way to my hair and I felt him tug; not hard, but enough to move my head to where he needed me. I gladly obliged, allowing him to dictate the direction, speed, depth. I was driving him wild and I was loving every second of him falling apart at my touch.

“Fuck! Dean!” He groaned when I licked the side of his shaft before again taking him in, this time as far as I could go.

The only warning I had he was going to cum was the hard tug on my hair and the garbled noises he made as he exploded into my mouth. He was salty and sweet and perfect as I swallowed him down. He pulled me to my feet and I kissed him like he had done for me, allowing him to taste himself.

We stayed close for a long time, comfortable with each other as if we had known one another for centuries. It was the most perfect and happy I had ever felt, even if i knew things could change drastically in a few hours.

“When this is all over,” I began as my breathing slowed to a normal pace. “You, uh, wanna get a cup of coffee or something?”

“Did you just ask me out on a date?”

“Yes?”

He kissed the tip of my nose, “I'd like that.”


	13. Chapter 13

The time had come. I had already talked to Frank and he agreed surprisingly quickly. That might not bode well in the long run, but it was the best option for me.

We stood face to face and I wondered if my eyes would look like the poor factory workers when he entered me. Oh, weird choice of words. I shook it off and shared a quick look with Seth and Roman, who flanked either side of me, then back to Frank.

“Don't forget our deal.” I said to him. “You leave when I say so.”

He screeched at me and waved me off. I was becoming increasingly concerned at his nonchalant attitude. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it, Dean.”

“Good.”

“Besides, I don't know where you've been.”

I rolled my eyes, “Not the time for jokes, Frank.”

He chuckled then held his hand out to me. I stared at it, unsure exactly what he wanted me to do. Did I take it? Was this some weird demon thing? I didn't understand.

He seemed to sense my confusion and clarified. “You have to agree before I can do anything. The standard is a handshake.”

“What's not standard?” Roman asked from behind me and I almost glared at him. Almost.

“A kiss.” Frank answered with a shrug as if it were a common occurrence. Hell, maybe it was. I wasn't exactly well versed in the best practices of demons. “Is that what you'd prefer?”

“No fucking way.” I answered quickly and took his hand.

He shook it once and let go. “No one interfere with what's about to happen, understand?”

He made sure everyone present agreed before his white eyes fell on me again. He looked me over as if assessing his best course of action and I shifted under his scrutiny. I had no idea what was going to happen next, but it better happen soon because I was becoming increasingly impatient with him.

I was about to say something smart that would probably get me in trouble, but didn't have the chance. Frank's hand was at my throat and pushing me backwards until my back connected with the wall behind me, forcing Roman and Seth to almost jump out of the way. I could see out of the corner of my eye Seth making a move toward us and I shook my head at him.

Frank held me tight, his gnarled fingers tightening and loosening like pulsating breaths. His face was so close to mine I could smell him, brimstone and sulphur. I never noticed that before. The demon must be close to the surface.

He sniffed at me. He was honest to god smelling me and I didn't know what to do.

His voice was different when she spoke, deeper, otherworldly. This wasn't two voices talking at once like I was used to, this was strictly the demon and it was terrifying.

“You smell like fear.” It growled at me.

“No shit!” I snapped back and his head snapped up to look me in the eyes. The white haze was gone, replaced with black covering the entire eye, no white visible. Then he took a step back, cocked his head at me as if observing something curious, then reached out a finger, and touched my forehead.

Pain shot threw me and I had no idea if I was screaming or not. It was like someone was pouring liquid fire into my brain and it flowed down my body to the tips of my toes back up the the roots of my hair.

Then...it stopped. There wasn't only me anymore, there was us. Two beings sharing…

_What's going on here?_

Two beings sharing a headspace. It was like I was watching the world through two sets of eyes.

_That's weird, Dean._

Frank?

_Yeah, who else? You're the one who invited me in._

What the hell are you doing?

_I think the bigger question is what the hell are you doing? Who are all these people?_

What?

_You're talking to yourself in your head, but there's all these people here too. Like you're talking to them._

It's my inner monologue, I guess. I'm telling a story.

_A story, huh? So are they the readers?_

I guess.

_Hey, ask them if they've ever seen Failure to Launch!_

No! Get out of my inner monologue Frank! Let me tell the story.

_But I'm already here. Oh hey, I can go back through! This thing is 13 chapters long!_

Stop it! Get out of my memories!

_Oooooh I see you've had a little something something with Seth in the last chapter. Nicely done, Deano!_

Frank, That's none of your business.

_But it's weird how you see the world. I guess really it's not even you, is it? I wonder who is writing all this down?_

I don't know and I don't care. God, the demon is annoying! How does your other body deal with this?

_Honestly, I have no idea. The writer hasn't told me...or the audience. Hi audience! Go watch Failure to Launch!_

If you say failure to launch one more time…

_It's a good movie!_

No it isn't! Can we get back to the task at hand here? Get out of my inner monologue!

_Fine. Touchy much. I'm leaving. Mainly because the author has to get back to work and wants to post this before her boss catches her writing._

Her?

_Oh yeah, your writer is a chick. Hi writer! Time to end the chapter? Sounds good._

Wait, what?

 


	14. Chapter 14

“Dean?”

I heard my name, registered someone was speaking to me, knew it was Seth, but couldn't bring myself to answer. It was as if my mind and body weren't quite connected in a way that I could easily comprehend. I was there, but I wasn't. I didn't have full control anymore. In fact, I had very little. I was watching a movie through my own eyes.

Seth and Roman were watching me cautiously, curiously, as I stood up. When did I even fall? They were both keeping their distance though, backing away slightly as I - or the demon? - tilted my head to observe them.

“Are you okay?” Roman asked me, but he seemed so far away. His voice echoed in my head like I was standing alone in a cavern, it's deep rumbling vibration bouncing off the walls of my skull. “You look…”

“Different.” Seth finished and I felt my eyes zero in on him. I wanted to lunge for him, I wanted to hold him close and tear him apart at the same time. It was an odd feeling to want to comfort and conquer simultaneously, but I did.

Was this me? Was I even in control at all?

Frank! Where the hell are you!?

_What? I was watching the readers._

Where the hell were you?

_You told me to stay out of your inner monologue._

What's going on? Why don't I have control?

_This is all you, my friend. As your inner demon, all I'm doing is heightening your emotions, your strength, and your senses, everything that's already there. This whole primal Dean thing, it's all what you already are, just amplified. I'm just here until you need me for other, more supernatural doings._

So, me wanting to…

_Cuddle Seth to death? Yeah, that's all you._

I felt myself huff out a breath and shake my head. Maybe I had more control than I thought. I raised my left hand and inspected my fingers, opening and closing my fist to test the range of my movement. Outside of feeling like I was remotely controlling myself, which was a trippy sort of sensation, I was able to move.

My eyes slid to meet Romans and he took an involuntary step back. I'd never seen him react in such a way so I could only imagine what the look on my face must be. “I feel…” I heard myself say, my own voice feeling foreign and not quite right, like listening to a recording of myself. “...Strange.”

I had no idea if my voice was the same as before or if it was that disembodied double sound like I had grown used to with Frank.

_It's not. I only do that to freak people out._

Figures.

“You look strange, but that's no different than any other day.” Said Roman with a small smirk. At least he hadn't lost his sense of humor. But I didn't laugh; I just stared at him.

The feeling of having a demon, even one such as Frank, share the same body as you was unique. Aside from the two beings in one form, he was still a demon, a hellspawn, a serpent of the…

_Ok, that's enough name calling, Dean. I think the readers like me and I'd like to keep it that way._

Fine. Whatever.

Anyway, It was a powerful feeling, a dark feeling, one I could get used to if I had to. One that scared and thrilled me. Every sensation was heightened even though I felt like a visitor in my own body, I could see clearer than I ever could, smell things that I wouldn't have expected.

Things like the smell of Seth. My eyes shifted to him mere seconds before I was pushing him back against the bar, crowding his space with my own body. My hand found its way to his hair, tugging just enough to expose his neck to me. I felt Roman at my back, but one look from the demon and he moved away.

With my full attention back on Seth, I could see his face in an entirely new light. Every feature seemed to stand out more prominently through the demon's eyes. He was watching me as my gaze followed every curve and dip of his face, I could see him. He made no move to fight me, no struggle, no protest. He didn't even look scared. Surprised? Yes. Frightened? No.

“You smell like me.” I said as I buried my head into the crook of his neck and breathed in. He seemed to melt into me, his knees giving way slightly as I pressed against him. “I like it.”

_Is this really the time to do this, Dean?_

Shut up, Frank.

I wanted to know what it felt like to taste him with my senses so heightened. My fingers still gripping his hair, I tilted his head back and watched him watch me. His chest was rising and falling against mine, anticipation and adrenaline flooding his system - I could smell it on him. It was intoxicating.

“Dean…” I heard Roman warn from behind me, but I resolutely ignored him. I was busy.

Again I buried my face in his neck and licked from his shoulder to his ear before biting on the lobe. He shivered and gasped against me and I found myself grinning. His arousal smelled like candy and spice intermingled with the fragrance of my own body that had been against his a few hours prior. It was like marked territory, my scent and his as one. Perfect and beautiful and overwhelming.

I tugged more roughly on his hair and reveled in the small hiss that left his lips at the sharp sensation. He liked it, I could tell. I let my tongue trace the line of his lip for a moment, tasting him and breathing in the ragged breaths leaving his parted lips.

Roman was rumbling again from behind me something about not having time for this, but I didn't care. The demonic version of myself needed this, needed Seth, needed him to be mine and damn anyone who got in my way. He was a drug.

_Dean, you really need to stop before you do something stupid. The demon is overwhelming for some people. Apparently, you're one of them. Besides, you sound like sex crazed lunatic right now._

I'm not overwhelmed, Frank. I'm enjoying this before the shit hits the fan.

_Sorry about this readers. I'll get him under control._

With one hand still tangled in his hair, the other snaked its way up his side to land at his jaw to hold his face still. He was still watching me, waiting, wanting. I smirked, knowing every tiny emotion that was playing across his face - surprise, want, need, restraint, arousal, anticipation, maybe a little fear. But he wasn't fighting me. In fact, his hips were pressing more fully against mine as my knee moved to between his legs.

“Do you want me?” I asked him, my voice a rumble in my chest that was primal and commanding. Our faces were mere centimeters apart, our breaths intermingling against the others. He was nodding before I think he registered what he was doing and my smirk widened. “Say it.”

He swallowed hard and looked me directly in the eye, his own pupils dilating wides with whatever he found there. “Yes, I want you.” He breathed against me. It was shaken and quiet, submissive, but it was the truth.

I pressed my lips to his without warning, crashing our faces together and dominating his mouth with my own. I tasted him completely for the first time, the spice of him exhilarating and almost too much. His body shivered when I ran my tongue across his teeth and he allowed me entry, again tasting him for what felt like the first time. I could have stayed like this for hours, days, years.

Yet, something tugged at the back of my mind; a forgotten objective that didn't include dominating Seth Rollins in every way possible. I needed to stop despite the way our bodies fit together. There were more important things, deadlier things, vampires. Yes, vampires.

Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

My eyes shot open, wide and frightened, as the memory flooded back. I pulled away from Seth quickly, leaving him clutching to the wooden bar for support after my onslaught. Roman was at his side, helping him stand properly as his adrenaline began to wane.

Frank, was that you?

_You needed to remember what you needed to do other than Seth Rollins. I went back a few chapters and used that to remind you. I...I'm sorry for what he did to you._

“I'm sorry.” I said to them, watching as Seth composed himself and tried to come down from the high I had sent him on. “The demon...I lost control...it won't happen again.”

Roman was glaring at me, which I deserved, even if the demon still pressed unrepentantly for me to take Seth right there on the bar. “Dean, can we trust you like this?”

I felt myself nod, though even I was unconvinced. “Yes.”

I can be trusted, right Frank?

_I don't know. That's up to you._

Fuck. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _FRANK HERE! guess who has a tumblr now? Yup, me! Go talk to me over there[@frank-the-inner-demon](http://Frank-the-inner-demon.tumblr.com) _
> 
>  
> 
> _Enjoy the chapter!_

_I still say this is a bad idea, Dean._

Shut up Frank.

_You know, you could be nicer to me. I have fans now. I'm kind of a big deal._

I couldn't wait to get this demon out of my head.

_I heard that!_

I meant you too! Can I continue, please?

_Fine…_

As I was saying, I couldn't wait to get this demon out of my head. Aside from the OBVIOUS distractions…

_Rude._

...the feeling was so intense. It was like my skin didn't fit me anymore, stretching too tight around my skeleton. I could hear better, see things I'd never thought possible, taste my own tongue in my mouth, and feel every atom pressing against itself as I moved.

I could feel the tension in the air as readily as I could feel my own hands clenching against the extreme feelings running through me.

“Dean?” Roman said from the driver's seat of my beat up car. I didn't even remember getting into the back seat, I didn't remember the drive, I didn't remember anything but being. I felt my eyes hone in on him, like zeroing in on prey that had I had caught the scent of. He swallowed hard, but set his jaw, apparently not wanting to let the demon intimidate him. I'm still unsure if that was a wise decision, but I waited and watched every twitch in his face as he spoke. “We're here. Seth and I-”

“Seth.” I repeated, the name spilling out of my mouth of its own accord, the S drawn out as I curled my lip up into a grin.

I didn't like what the demon was making me.

_Why you lying to these people?_

I'm not lying, I don't like how having you in my head is making me feel.

_Yes you do. You feel powerful. Even if you don't realize it, I can sense it. You don't want me to leave._

Now who's lying?

_Ain't a lie if it's true. But here's the thing Dean, if you don't want me to leave, I can't. So i'd make up your mind soon._

In all honesty, maybe Frank was right. I did like the power I could feel moving under my skin. But if I had to deal with him in my head for eternity, I'd definitely go insane.

_I'll let that slide, but watch it. I am still a demon, remember? I can make you do anything I want at any time. I'm giving you this courtesy now because we're friends, but don't push it._

I swallowed hard, understanding.

“Yes, Seth.” Roman continued, drawing me out of my own head again. My eyes shifted from Roman to the man in the passenger seat trying desperately to avoid looking at me. Had I shaken him that bad? It would be completely understandable if he were to run screaming for the hills when this is all over, I had damn near had sex with him right there on the bar. Maybe he didn't like what the demon had made me. Maybe he was having second thoughts about that date he promised me. Maybe he'd toss me aside once this was all over.

But Roman was speaking again and my eyes met his once more. “We're going in through the sewer, just like we discussed. Wait five minutes, then go in and give’em hell.”

Poor choice of words.

_Or the best._

I nodded, saying nothing as the pair climbed out of the vehicle. But Seth hesitated, sitting back down and turning towards me for the first time. “I want you to know that, once this is over, nothing changes.”

“We're still on for coffee?” I asked slowly, my old self brimming at the surface for a few seconds.

He smiled and tucked a hand into the side of my neck, gently caressing my ear with his thumb. The demon wanted to pull him into the back seat and claim him in every way possible. The man wanted to keep that smile on his face forever.

He leaned in, pulling me forward gently as he pressed his lips to mine. I managed to suppress the growl from the demon and pressed closer, allowing our mouths to merely flatten together in a surprisingly chaste kiss.

I don't know where the willpower came from, but I managed to pull away and search his eyes for any sort of hesitation or fear. When I found nothing but warmth, I took his hand from my neck and held it in mine. “You be careful, okay?”

“You too.”

_That was beautiful! Like something out of a romantic comedy. I need a Kleenex._

Shut up Frank.


	16. Chapter 16

In the history of poorly thought out ideas, this might just be up there with invading Russia in the winter.

Or so I'm told.

I didn't exactly pay attention in history class when I actually showed up.

But here I stood in front of the most notorious vampire bar in the city, possessed by a demon, looking to assassinate the leader of the largest and most dangerous clan on this side of the United States.

Yeah, I was probably fucked. It didn't matter anymore because I had Seth. But Seth was sneaking in through the sewer with my best friend, who I had to trust to not only take care of him, but also himself because I couldn't forgive myself if I lost either of them. Roman would do that regardless (despite grumbling that he didn't care about what anyone did). He was a good dude. He'd punch me for saying that if he were here. The fact that he was helping us spoke a lot about him as a person. He was either fucking crazy, or fucking brave. There's a fine line between the two. I should know, I apparently skip gleefully along it.

Which brings us to now.

I'd been to the Authority Bar before a lifetime ago. Back when I was a bite junkie, back when I needed that fix, back when Hunter could give me what I needed, back before...everything. Everything bad and everything good. It's the good I was hoping to protect and the bad I wanted to destroy with reckless abandon.

I was going to enjoy this. So was the demon. It surged under my skin as my emotions heightened. Frank was right, I felt powerful and definitely dangerous.

The bar looked like you'd expect a vampire bar to look, crisp lines and steel with just enough of a gothic influence to make it douchey. Yes, douchey. Because any establishment that has its bouncers wear leather pants and white frilly shirts complete with sunglasses is douchey in my book.

God, and I used to think this was cool. Now, with the life experience behind me, I realize that I was an idiot. And the demon swelled as if to agree. I was starting to get used to it, which could be a bad thing later on.

But, I didn't have time to think about it now. I walked up to the bar entrance in my usual way, like I owned the place. One thing I've learned in my time as a cop and supernatural detective is as long as you look like you're supposed to be there, nobody would stop you.

‘ _Cept now._

I registered Frank had said that a second before I felt a hand on my chest. Looking up, I grinned at the dipshit vampire that still had his palm pushing against me. “Christian. Where's your buddy?”

“Ambrose, you ain’t coming in.” The vamp said. He almost looked worried I'd shown up. Christian and his friend, Edge, had always been cool in my book. For vamps, they and I had a lot in common. When I used to frequent this bar, the two of them would sit at the bar with me and chat. “Hunters orders.”

I jutted my lower lip out and feigned a pout. “Hunter doesn't like me anymore, does he?”

“Do you have a fucking deathwish?” He asked and I laughed. Yeah, I probably did, but hey. “Get out here, Ambrose. Seriously. I like you, I'd hate to have to kill you.”

You ready Frank?

_You gonna make some smart ass remark to this vamp asshole before we strike. ‘Cause that would be awesome._

“Well, Christian, I'd hate to have to fight back.” I replied.

_Weak. Do better the next time. I want to feel like I'm in a Die Hard movie._

The demon rose to the surface and I reared back my arm and shoved. Christian flew through the velvet pintucked double doors like he had been hit by a truck, landing in the middle of the bar and crashing through a table. I felt bad for all of about thirty seconds. The demon had taken over now and the surge of power that ran from the tips of my fingers to the bottom of my feet was electrifying and intoxicating. When I spoke again, my voice wasn't mine anymore, it was that disjointed double speech that I was used to with Frank.

_You're welcome._

“Now that I've gotten everyone's attention, I'd like to speak to Hunter.”

Every vampire in the room began to circle me as every human made their way to an exit. Good. Best to avoid as much collateral damage as possible. They looked different with demon eyes, like I could see the monster in their eyes peeking back unchecked by human perception. They were dark and ancient beings, so I shouldn't have been surprised.

The first one lunged for me, but with my demon reflexes I didn't even have to look at him to sidestep the maneuver, grab his arm, and break it off. Not just break it. Break. It. Off. The bone shattered easily in my hand and I hit him over the head with his own appendage as another tried to grab me from behind. The demon sensed that as well, and I didn't have to touch him for his body to levitate into the air and rip apart at the waist, sending blood and vamp guts over the crowd in a spray of red so dark it was almost black.

_This is fun! I haven't maimed and murdered since the Spanish Inquisition!_

The third and fourth vamps fell victim to a chair shot to the back, which I then used the broken legs to stake them both simultaneously. Six of them rushed me this time and grabbed for me. There was a surge of power through me that seemed to escape through every pore of my body and all six were pushed back and into any available surface.

I was ready for them all. Any comers, I'd destroy every one of these bloodsuckers in my path.

_Bring’em on!_

“AMBROSE!”

The voice was deep and commanding and made me stop in my tracks.

_Uh-oh._

I turned, ready to face him, ready for this fight that I had longed for since they had tortured me for three weeks. Our eyes locked and I snarled. He had the audacity to look smug, like he had already won a fight that hadn't even started yet.

“Ambrose, I see you've gone and got yourself possessed.” He snickered, taking a few steps toward me. I stood my ground but began to wonder just where Seth and Roman were if Hunter was here. “I've never tasted demon blood before, I wonder if it's better or worse than how sweet yours tasted.”

“I'm here to rip you apart.” I growled, demon eyes locked with vampiric ones that never seemed to waver.

“No, you're here to stop me from going public.” He corrected. “Funny thing is, I had planned on making the broadcast tonight, so your timing is impeccable. The only thing I didn't have was someone to turn. But guess who just happened to fall right into my lap.”

Randy emerged a few seconds later with Seth and Roman, bloody and beaten. I knew they would have smelled them coming from a mile away. I tried to convey this feeling to Roman with a look and he responded by flipping me off. He pushed the pair to their knees and held them each by their longer hair.

“I think I should let you choose.” Hunter said. “Your best friend or your lover. Yes, I know all about you and Seth. I can smell you all over him.”

_Dean, let him bite you._

What? No! I'm not turning into one of those things! I'd rather stay a demon!

_Well, lucky for you, you will if he bites you. Vampires can't handle the power in demon blood. It’ll kill him on air, but you'd be stuck with me._

Like, how violently?

_Like, ‘oh my god there's blood everywhere’ kind of violent._

“I'm growing impatient, Ambrose.” Hunter snarled. “Which can you stand to lose?”

I looked both Seth and Roman in the eyes. They were silently pleading with me to kill this son of a bitch. Oh, I planned on it, just not in a way either would like. “Bite me.”

“Ambrose, I'm not going to stand for any of your attitude!”

“I'm not giving you attitude.” I answered with a smirk. “We've had a lot of history, Hunter. If you're going to turn anyone, it should be me. Besides, I thought you'd want to taste demon blood?”

“Dean, no!” Seth cried out only to have Randy tug at his hair hard.

Helmsley watched me for an excruciatingly long moment, probably trying to decide how full of shit I actually was. But in the end, his lips curled into a sick sneer.

“You have a deal.”


	17. Chapter 17

Ok, so go over this with me again, Frank.

_Look, there's a super slim opportunity after a kill bite for a vamp to turn a human. Like, I'm talking within 30 seconds. Helmsley bites you, he's going to damn near drain you, but it's going to kill him so there's no opportunity for the turn. The demon will keep you from dying as long as you're possessed. If I were to leave, your body will revert to that state and you'll be a-goner._

Great. Damned if I do, damned if I don't. How do you know all this?

_You think this is my first rodeo? I've dealt with vamps for millennia. Fuckers are like weeds, they just keep popping up. I may be a bit quirky, but I've possessed warriors and kings._

Why are you helping? I thought demons were supposed to be, you know, evil.

_We get a bad rep. Not all of us have always been demons._

What were you?

_That's a story for another time. You've got a vamp to make dead._

It's strange to say this, but you're a good demon, Frank.

_Gasp! Was that a compliment? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?_

Hey, take them while you can get them. If i'm stuck with you after all this, we might as well coexist.

_I like you too, Dean._

I let Hunter lead me, playing the submissive role he so wanted me to by keeping my head down and making sure I walked just behind him. He was a possessive son of a bitch, so I knew he would be more likely to trust me if I fell back into what he was used to from me. When I first met Seth, he told me he liked being treated as he was by Hunter. Funnily enough, so did I. But we both realized too late that he was a royal dickweed.

Randy was trailing behind when I chanced a look back at Seth. He kept a strong, dangerous, hand on the two people I needed in my life. The way he was looking at them I knew he wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth in and rip them apart while I watched. What an asshat.

But Seth's eyes were locked on mine and my resolve broke ever so slightly. Even the demon seemed to sigh back at the heartbroken look in his eye. God. Fucking. Dammit. If only I could tell him what was about to happen. Then he'd know I wasn't about to let Hunter win. Not this time. I wasn't leaving him or Roman to suffer at the hands of the vampires. So I smiled at him in the most reassuring way I could. I'm unsure he got the message.

“After you, Ambrose.” Helmsley said after stopping at an unassuming wood door.

I didn't make a move. I wanted something first, should this all go to shit. I hooked a thumb towards Seth and Roman, “I want to know they won't end up like I did.”

“Ambrose,” he tutted me, which I didn't appreciate. Neither did the demon. “I can guarantee they won't be made my bitch, unlike you. Once you're turned, demon or no demon, you'll have no choice but to submit to your maker. I look forward to that. I told you before,” he ran a hand down my face, which I quickly shook off. “you were always my favorite.”

“That's not an answer, Helmsley.”

I didn't think it was possible, but his smug smirk widened. “Fine. I'll give you this since you're giving up surprisingly easy.”

I felt the demon growl, but I somehow managed to keep it in my throat.

“They will be killed quickly.” He continued. “How's that?”

“Dean! Quit playing around and end this asshole!” Roman barked at me and Randy pulled on him hard, forcing a gritted yelp.

I never broke eye contact with Hunter and, though I knew they wouldn't understand yet, I nodded.

He opened the door and lead us into what looked like a hightech studio. Randy took Roman and Seth out of the camera view and forced them to their knees while Hunter, uncharacteristically kindly, bid I sit in a seat in front of the lense. I obeyed, though the demon moved impatiently under my skin. I could see myself in the monitor. I looked...different, but the same. Same shaggy hair that was in desperate need of a haircut, same three day stubble, same scars; my eyes seemed to be the only difference. They'd always been blue, but now the color seemed to be ramped up to 11 and the intense was there was shocking even to myself. I could swear I could see the demon looking back at me, shifting just under my features. It's a wonder anyone could stand to look me in the eye.

But Hunter didn't bat an eyelash. Of course he didn't. What did someone like him - someone who had survived for centuries - have to fear from someone like me? To him, I was simply a nuisance, a toy - like a cat who had finally caught the mouse.

The camera light began blinking red and Hunter began speaking. “I'm sorry to interrupt all your programming to bring you a special announcement from your friendly neighborhood vampire…”

I tuned him out after that, to busy watching Seth watch me. There were images tears in his eyes, and again my heart broke. I'd never had anyone react for me like this. For the longest time, I thought no one could ever care for me. Yet here he was, weeping for me. Life is so strange sometimes. The unlovable don't end up alone after all. What a strange turn of events.

I hissed when Hunter grabbed my hair and wrench my head to the side, exposing my jugular. Yet, my eyes remained trained on the two-toned beauty whose heart was shattering right before my eyes. I had to give him some reassurance, so I winked at him and he smiled back.

_Listen, this is going to hurt like a bitch._

I've been bitten before, Frank.

_Not like this. The demon will block the endorphin high you're used to and heighten your senses. Grab the chair and hold on, this will be the worst thing you'll ever feel._

Now you fucking tell me! Don't you think this is information that would have been useful THIRTY MINUTES AGO!?

_Just, relax. The demon will do everything, you just have to breathe through it._

I felt hunters breath at my neck. It was colder than I remembered it.

“Now, let me show you what could be yours!” He said into the camera before clamping down.

The word understatement suddenly popped into my head. The pain I felt was indescribable. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream, I couldn't breathe. All I could do was ride it like a raging bull running toward an erupting volcano while Being stuck with ice picks all over my body. No, that's not even close. Take that and amplify it 900x and you might be a little closer.

It felt like it was taking forever. Minutes might have passed, hours maybe? I had absolutely no clue. All I knew was that it fucking hurt!

_I told you!_

Then, after way too long, Hunter stopped. He hadn't let go of my neck yet, but I felt him still.

_Here we go…_

When he did pull away, his eyes locked with mine. “What did you do to me?”

I again caught a glimpse of myself, my blue eyes now completely black and dangerous. This was the demon. My voice was far away, ethereal even, when I spoke. “I did what I should have done ages ago.”

He backed away from me, eyes wide with fear. That's when he noticed the blood dripping from his nose, a small trickle at first escalating to a gushing flow. The red liquid poured from his mouth and eyes, ears and even the pores on his face. He was coughing and sputtering as his body liquified before my very eyes. When he finally fell to his knees, he clawed at my feet legs, fingernails falling off at the slightest of touches. “A-ambr-ose! You son of a b-bitch!”

His skin fell off in sheets, sliding to the floor with a sickening wet sound that I would never forget as long as I live. When he stopped moving, there was nothing left...

_Talk about indigestion! Oh, that's a good snappy comeback! Say it! Say it!_

You have the uncanny ability to ruin the moment.

_Don't lie to yourself, that was funny._

Yeah, ok, I'll give you that one.

“What did you do!?” Randy screamed at me, already advancing with a snarl baring fangs and teeth.

I looked at him with my demon eyes and he stopped. “I think I've had just about enough of you, Randall.”

He grabbed Seth and held him by the neck like a human shield. “I'm walking out of here, hellspawn.”

_Rude._

“That's not very nice, Randall.” I said. I could feel the smirk on my face as I stepped toward him. “The demon doesn't appreciate being called names. Besides, there's one thing you forgot.”

“Oh yeah? What?”

“Roman Reigns.”

I had to laugh at his choice of weapon, but it was effective. The microphone stand embedded in Randy's back, piercing his heart. He fell to the ground on top of Seth, pinning him with his lifeless body.

Roman helped Seth to his feet and he immediately ran for me and wrapped his arms around my neck. “Don't you ever do that again!”

I grinned and pulled him back enough to look him in the eyes. “No promises.”

He laughed and grabbed my face only to press his lips to mine in a kiss full of relief and happiness. I wanted to stay like that, wanted to get lost in him, even the demon seemed to swell with joy that he was safe.

But something tugged at my brain. Despite Hunters grisly death, things would never be the same. The Abnormals had been outed on camera during a live, hijacked, broadcast.

“Things are about to change.” Roman said, stepping up to us as we continued to embrace. “I don't know if it's for the better.”

There was no disagreeing with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably only one chapter to go.
> 
>  
> 
> _What!? No!_
> 
>  
> 
> I know, Frank. I know. But I'm toying with the idea of writing a sequel, maybe start a series. I mean, I can't leave Frank hanging, right?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember those tags.

_“Many world safety organizations are on the lookout for the man pictured in the hijacked broadcast that was sent out globally two weeks ago. He's wanted for questioning with regards to the brutal and violent death of what we now know was a vampire. The realization that these monsters exist has many worried that-”_

I turned off the tv. I wasn't listening to that shit anymore. I didn't need to see my picture flash across the screen one more time.

“Hey, I was watching that!” Seth said and slapped me playfully on the arm from where he was cuddled into my side on his bed.

“It's bad enough every major national and international security agency is looking for me.” I replied and kissed him on top of his head. “I don't need to see my ugly mug on the tv every night either.”

“Your mug isn't _that_ ugly.” He offered with a frisky smile and I laughed.

Things had been going great with Seth. Two weeks since it all happened and I couldn't have asked for a better scenario. He'd been so understanding when I explained to him about the demon - Roman wasn't exactly thrilled, but he'd get over it. He'd even offered to turn the secret booth into an apartment for me provided I behaved. I made no promises, but he agreed anyway. Besides, with everyone out looking for me, it wasn't the worst idea in the book. Until then, I stayed with Seth. He and I, it seems as if we were just two lost souls waiting to find each other in this shit scape of a world. I liked that we did.

And here we were, cuddling on an overly expensive mattress (one I'd definitely need to invest in). Yet, that's all we ever did. I was apprehensive to do much else knowing just what the demon wanted to do to him. I felt like we were starting a good thing here and I didn't want to hurt him or push him away because I was stupid enough to get permanently possessed by a demon. I was barely able to control it in everyday life, so God knew what would happen if I were to have sex with him.

But, if it weren't for Frank, I would definitely be up a proverbial creek without a paddle. He helped me stay grounded and made himself scarce when I was with Seth. At least, I hope he did. At any rate, he has been, strangely, a good friend through it all. I'd be lost without him.

Don't tell him I told you that. He'd never let me live it down.

“You know,” I began, shifting my body down so we were face to face and wrapped my arm around him, enjoying the feeling of his warmth and being against me. “I really wish I could have taken you out for that cup of coffee. It might have been the most normal thing I'd ever done. I was looking forward to it.”

“We can still have coffee.” He said, shifting closer to give me a quick peck on the lips. And at that small gesture, the demon seemed to sense the shift in my mood.

“I don't want to just have coffee.” I sighed and rolled onto my back, frustrated. “I want all of you.”

He propped himself up on his elbows so he could look me in the eyes. “Listen, I've told you before-”

“I can't, Seth.”

“Why?”

“Because I'm afraid it'll hurt you. I'm afraid _I'll_ hurt you.”

He sighed and leaned his forehead onto my chest, obviously just as frustrated as I was. “You control it fine, Dean.”

“Barely.”

He lifted his head and smirked mischievously before pushing himself up to straddle my waist, placing his hands on my chest and just staring at me with that crooked smile that got me every time. I knew what he was doing, I wasn't stupid.

Horny? Yes.

But, fuck, what if I seriously hurt him? I didn't know what the demon was capable of, but based on what I did to those vampires when I let it take over, I could guess. What if I did that to him? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

As if sensing my apprehension, he took my hands in his and kissed them before placing them on his hips and holding them there, grounding me to him. “You won't hurt me, Dean. Let me take control and if it gets to be too much, we’ll stop. Okay?”

Though I was worried this could all go horribly wrong, the way his hips pressed into mine to accentuate his ‘okay’ was enough to elicit a gasp. I nodded slowly and the demon immediately pressed to the surface and I growled. My fingers dug into his hips and I tried to pull him down to my chest. But he stopped me, resisting the demons advances already.

“No.” He said sternly. “The demon isnt controlling you. I am. Do you understand?”

The demon was confused, obviously not used to being told what to do but intrigued. It backed down slightly and let me nod again.

Seth smiled and pulled my hands from his hips only to press them to the bed above my head. “Good.” He said and kissed me, deep and hard. And there was the demon again, growling into his mouth for more, wanting so desperately to control Seth, take over and do so many nasty things to him. But it waited. It let Seth kiss me, let him slip his tongue into my mouth, let him hold my arms still above my head, let him grind his hips into mine so I could feel how turned on he already was.

“I'm going to go down on you now.” He breathed into my mouth and both I and the demon moaned. “Keep your hands above your head or i'm stopping. You only touch me when I say you can. Do you understand?”

Another nod. He kept asking if I understood what was about to happen or what I was supposed to do and I knew that was meant more for the demon then me. Surprisingly, it was allowing this, not making a move as Seth released my arms and they stayed put. He seemed proud of me when I listened and I felt that familiar warm feeling settle into my chest at the look on his face. If i could keep that look there forever, I would, so I grabbed the bed frame above my head and held on. This is what he instructed.

With one more satisfied smirk he shimmied down my body and began undoing the button on my jeans, the ones that had gotten increasingly tight and uncomfortable. He was moving agonizingly slowly and I had a funny feeling this was to prove a point, though I didn't care what that was right now. Neither did the demon. It swirled just under my skin, waiting with anticipation as to what Seth was going to do. By the time he pulled my jeans down over my hips, there was no blood left in my brain to think about anything except for what was happening. It had all migrated south to my groin and I was so hard, it was verging on painful.

He took my cock in his hand and held it steady at the base, looking at me with that ever present crooked smile. “Do you remember what I told you?”

I wasn't expecting the question and I hesitated. I groaned when he squeezed me just hard enough to force a breathy response, “Y-yes.”

He licked at the head quickly, teasing me, making sure I was paying attention. My arms were straining and I felt like I would pull this bed frame off if he kept this up. But that was all I got, a quick lick and he was studying my face again. “What did I tell you?”

“Keep my hands above my head.”

Another squeeze and another moan. “And?”

“ _Fuck_! D-don't touch unless you s-say so.”

He smirked triumphantly and it took all the strength I had to not grab him, flip him over, and fuck him senseless - and that wasn't even the demon talking. Still holding me in his hand, he began kissing and nipping at my hip bone, my thigh, and piece of exposed skin that wasn't my dick. I didn't know how wise it was to tease a demon, but Seth was sure as shit going to do it anyway. I knew he would be leaving marks if I wasn't possessed, and I secretly wished I could be bruised so I could look at the red and purple marks later and remember this moment.

I moaned loudly when he finally took the head into his mouth, throwing my head back against the mattress and pulling hard at the bed frame I was pretty sure I had bent. “ _Fuck_! Seth!”

He swirled his tongue around me, making sure to use it to his full advantage. My skin felt like it was on fire and I was unsure if that was the demon or that thing he just did with the point of his tongue. Either way, by the time he had taken me all the way in, I was a panting, moaning mess. Every sense was heightened, every touch amplified ten fold. I had never felt something like this in my life and I never wanted it to stop. His mouth was so warm and wet and sucking with just the right amount of pressure to keep me on the edge. I couldn't even form words, couldn't even think of anything other than this. The demon pulled and strained with every time Seth took me deeper. It wanted to move, it wanted to dominate, but somehow I managed to keep it in check.

He released me with one last suck that ended with an audible pop. “How you doing, Dean?”

I could only answer him with a growl through gritted teeth, but I held on.

“Good to hear.” He chuckled and slid off the bed as I groaned at the loss of his weight on me. He stood at the foot of the bed and tucked his thumbs into the edge of his jeans. “Keep your hands above you and your eyes on me. Do you understand?”

I don't know where I found the fortitude to do nothing but nod.

He smirked again, and began undoing the button and zipper on his own pants before sliding them and his underwear down in one slow, deliberate movement. He never broke eye contact when he stepped out of them and kicked them aside. The shirt was next, off in a flash and discarded somewhere in the room. I was able to see all of him now, every curve and dip of his well toned body. He was as hard as I was, though he seemed more content to make sure I was taken care of for right now. Again the demon strained to hold my hands still and this time I definitely broke the bed frame.

He pulled my jeans and underwear off and threw them somewhere with his own clothes. “Take your shirt off and put your hands back. Do you understand?”

I answered by quickly doing as he instructed. I had to force myself back into position, but the demon relented. We were both now naked before one another, the first time since we met.

He reached into the nightstand drawer and produced lube and a condom, waving them in front of my face with a little shake. The demon surged in excitement but I froze. After what Helmsley and his vamps did to me, I don't know if I could handle being entered, not yet if ever again.

He seemed to have sensed this as he climbed back on top of me and kissed me reassuringly. “Relax, you're going in me.”

He popped the cap and coated his fingers until slick. “Keep your eyes on my face.” He said. “I want your black eyes to see how you're driving me crazy.”

Had my eyes gone black? I was beginning to realize they did that in moments of extreme emotion. He, thankfully, didn't seem bothered by them and a new swell of happiness wasted over me. He was showing me that the demon didn't control me by controlling me himself; he was showing me that he didn't care what I'd become. It was just he and I.

“What's the rules?” He asked again suddenly.

My voice was that ethereal, transcendent sound when I spoke. How he wasn't freaked out by this, I'll never know. “No touching, hands above my head.”

Another kiss and he reached back to slick himself up, moaning as I watched his face change. He kept a running commentary, which was driving me and the demon insane.

“I've got one finger in now, Dean.” He panted as I growled up at him. “ You make me want you so bad. So bad. I want to feel you deep inside of me. Two fingers now…”

I could see his arm moving as he fucked himself and I struggled to keep any semblance of composure. “Please!” I whimpered and begged.

“Three fingers!” He moaned.

“Fuck!” I growled, barely able to keep myself in position. I couldn't hold the demon back much longer and if he kept this up I didn't know what would happen. “Hurry up!”

He looked down at me and smiled, though I could see in his eyes his own desperation. Satisfied he'd opened himself up enough, he ripped the foil pack open with his teeth and slid the condom onto me and again popped the cap on the lube and poured a liberal amount onto my cock, stroking several times to coat me completely. He held me steady as he positioned me at his entrance, stilling to watch my face. “You okay?”

“Yes!” I damn near screamed. “Please - _fucking_ \- fuck me!”

There was that smirk again, “Rules?”

I was so frustrated right now that I began pressing up to try and force him down onto me, anything to quell this heat that had been overwhelming me. The demon was frantic under my skin, wanting so badly to take control. “Dammit, Seth! _Please_!”

“Rules first.”

I groaned, “hands up, no touching!”

Satisfied he'd tortured me enough, he finally sank me into his heat and we both moaned in unison. Bracing himself on my chest, he let himself get used to my intrusion in him and somehow I managed to keep from bucking up until he was ready.

“You're so tight.” I breathed when he started moving, slowly at first by rocking his hips in slow motions forward and back. It was what I had said to him in the fantasy i had what seemed like ages ago. “So warm.”

“Fuck, Dean!” He moaned, nails digging into the skin of my chest.

My body was on fire, every sense over loaded, but we fit so well together. We were perfectly in sync, each action a direct reaction to each movement the other made. I would press up while he bared down.

“Use your hand and stroke me.” He instructed in a breathy pant that almost spilled me over the edge. The demon was going insane, moving frantically at being allowed to touch now. Just because of that, I hesitated.

Almost as a punishment, he stopped moving and I whimpered in agonized frustration. “What did I say?”

“I don't want to hurt you!”

He reached up and took my hand in his and kissed it before guiding me to his cock and wrapping my hand around him. He started moving again and moved my hand on him. Once I realized I wasn't destroying him, I was able to stroke him on my own.

“I'm so close, Dean…” He panted. “Keep stroking.”

I did as instructed, my own orgasm close. When he came, he spilled into my hand and clenched down on my dick as his inner muscles fluttered around me. It was enough and I followed him, coming so hard I saw white.

A demonic orgasm was like riding a tidal wave of emotion and feeling. Every nerve ending and synapse in my body exploded in absolute orgasmic euphoria. I couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breathe properly as I came down from the high that was better than any vampire bite. The demon inside calmed, stilled and relaxed for what felt like the first time since I was possessed. I felt more like my old self. I told Seth as much, when I could properly form coherent words.

“I told you you wouldn't hurt me.” He said and kissed me deeply as he slipped off of me.

“Are my eyes still black?”

He shook his head, “Nope, they're the same gorgeous blue as before.”

“Good.” I breathed and closed my eyes. He pulled the condom off of me and padded to the bathroom with promises that he would be right back. He returned with a washcloth and cleaned us both up before climbing back into my arms and cuddling close. 

"How did you know to take control like that?” I asked after a contented moment.

“I figured, if you were so worried about losing control, I had to force you to keep it. It worked?”

“Very effectively.”

“Good.”

“Hey, you wanna watch a movie or something?” I asked, though we were both already half asleep. He made some sort of noncommittal noise as I flipped on the television.

“Oh, hey, Failure to Launch is on!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. That's all she wrote...for now. I sincerely appreciate all the kudos and comments I've received. You all really made me feel like this silly little story was worth writing every word. Thank you so much!
> 
> ❤️


End file.
